XIII
by Lelouch of the Rebellion
Summary: On a fateful night a young boy had lost his parents to the Grimm. That boy was Jaune Arc. Soon after he was taken into the Jaeger Program. A program designed to train children to become hunters above all others. Jaune became its 13th and final member. With the training of the Jaeger program Jaune Arc enrolls in Beacon where he will complete his training. (Chapter 5 Altered.)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own RWBY. That privilege belongs to Monty Oum (who might add is one of my favorite people in the world).

Now before you read this story note that there are aspects in the story that are similar to other Jaune Arc centered stories. Allow me to list some of the similarities.

Jaune is a badass in the story (no surprise I'm guessing since this has been used quite a bit.

Jaune will have the ability to create wings for him to fly. (What… it's cool.)

HAREM! (Because who doesn't love a good harem?)

Other ideas that I will use for this story. The moment I use a specific idea from someone else's story I will give credit to the author.

HAREM! (Didn't I already I say that?)

Now if any of this is a bother to you then there is no need to read this story. I'll understand and respect your decision. Now without further ado I give you the RWBY story known as

* * *

XIII

A simple young boy of the age of 7 with a dream to become a hero, to become someone who could protect the innocent, to become someone his family would be proud of. That dream driven boy was Jaune Arc.

Jaune was currently listening to his father tell him stories about Beacon Academy and what he and Jaune's mother were like when they were hunters in training. He told him about how boring classes were, the missions he went on, and of course his team that were considered family. They were known as team OGRQ(Ogre). Jaune despite not loving the name of the team loved his father's stories. The man was tall and well built. He had short blond hair and ocean blue eyes, both of which Jaune inherited.

His mother also told him stories about her life in Beacon. Her team along with his father's were the two best in Beacon. Her team was known as ETRL (Eternal). She was the leader of her team unlike Jaune's father. But it was without question that his father was the superior hunter. But that didn't stop his mother from scaring the man. Even though she was quite threatening her beauty was unmatched rivaling that of Goodwitch. Elizabeth had long raven black hair and violet eyes. Jaune had many of her features while he inherited his father's eyes and hair.

Both his mother and father would always spend time with him, showing nothing but love and affection. Despite going on missions they would somehow make time for their son. He was their precious little angel after all.

Jaune was currently in bed with his mother tucking him in. Jaune kept asking himself '_will I ever be a hero like mom and dad? If I could be a hero that would be so cool_!'

Jaune soon asks the question that had been on his mind "Will I ever be a hero like you and Dad?" His mother responds with a warm light laugh. "If that's what you really want to do when you grow up. I'm sure you'll be a hunter unlike anyone else has ever seen." Jaune beams at that. His mother knowing that Jaune was nowhere near tired told him a bed time story. Jaune quickly fell asleep after she told the story. She kisses his forehead "Good night my little angel." She walks out of his room, her husband Rohan outside waiting for her.

"Should we really encourage him to be a hunter, Elizabeth? I'd prefer him to be safe from danger." Elizabeth sighs but then has an amusing smile. "Usually the mother would have that line. Rohan if our son wants to be a hunter then that is his decision. Neither yours nor mine, he alone can make that decision. And no matter what he chooses we should and will give him our support no matter what." Rohan smiles in agreement. "I suppose you're right." Elizabeth giggles and gives Rohan a quick kiss on the cheek "when am I ever wrong?" Rohan chuckles "Good point." He said in amusement. The Arc family was truly a happy family.

* * *

But the happy times could never last. On Jaune's 8th birthday his childhood was ruined. He along with his loving parents were attacked by the creatures of Grimm. His parents protected him from harm. They did so with their lives. The trauma of those events caused Jaune's memory of the event to become distorted and shattered. All he knew was that his parents protected him from mindless beasts. However, he himself does not know how he survived.

In the headmaster office of Beacon Professor Ozpin was having his midnight coffee. He was currently looking through documents. However, Glynda Goodwitch barges in with a look of shock and pain. Ozpin simply looks up from the documents with a blank expression "What is it Glynda? I'm looking throu-" he was interrupted by Glynda's outburst.

"Rohan and Elizabeth are dead!" At those words Ozpin for the first time in his life drops his coffee. Another first for him was the look of complete shock which quickly turns to panic. He stands up and slams his hands on the desk "What!? That can't be!?" He looks at the picture of him, Glynda, Rohan and a man with shoulder length black hair and silver eyes. They were team OGRQ back in their academy days and not only that, but the closest of friends. Ozpin quickly asks about a certain boy. "Glynda what of Jaune!? Is he okay!?"

"He's in the hospital at this very moment. We should hurry to him." Ozpin nods in agreement and they leave Beacon to board a dust plane. After about a 30 minute plane ride they arrive at the city. They make sure to get to the hospital with deliberate speed.

They arrive at the hospital and quickly ask for Jaune Arc. The nurse directs them to Jaune's room. When they enter they were met with no one. Jaune wasn't there. Ozpin quickly looks towards the nurse "where is he?" The nurse didn't reply because she her self did not know.

* * *

Afterwards Ozpin and Goodwitch were both outside the hospital, both distraught over the disappearance of the son of their former teammate and friend. "Where could he have gone?"Ozpin questioned , Glynda was also questioning the disappearance of the boy.

"Perhaps I can shine some light on the situation." Ozpin and Glynda sharply turn to see the person who spoke. It was a man with a black coat with his hood up to cover his face. He continues "Would you like to see him?" Ozpin narrows his eyes at the hooded figure.

Glynda soon questions the man "And how would you know where Jaune is?" Glynda prepares her dust wand for battle.

The hooded man gestures towards a limo. "I know because I took him, if you want to see the boy then come with me." The professors eye the man suspiciously. However, if they want to see Jaune then they had to comply… for now.

* * *

They enter the limo and after some time arrive at a facility. It looked abandoned but was guarded by a few guards. The moment they enter the facility the Schnee company logo graces them. The symbol of the family on multiple pieces of equipment. The hooded man who was seated in front of Ozpin and Glynda spoke "Welcome to our facility. As you can see the Schnee company is our investor." The two hunters didn't speak.

The car stops and they exit walking through the facility full of dust powered machinery. After a while they arrive in front of a double door with the Schnee company logo on it. The hooded man types in a pass code and the door opens to reveal a sleeping Jaune Arc on a white bed. Ozpin runs to Jaune to make sure he was okay. Glynda follows soon after. The room they entered was pure white. Ozpin sighs in relief "Thank Monty, he's okay." His relief soon vanishes when the hooded man spoke "He will be fine. This child is quite remarkable, to be able to use his aura at such a young, destroying the Grimm that attacked and killed his parents."

Ozpin and Glynda were in shock by this revelation. Glynda soon spoke "How can that be? A child can't utilize their aura for combat at such a young age. Even if a child were able to they would die from its usage."

"But Jaune is no normal child. He is… special." The hooded man replied. Ozpin narrows his eyes at the man. "Are you really implying that Jaune was able to use his aura?"

"That's exactly what I am implying. However neither I nor my men saw this spectacle. We only felt the aura that he generated. And trust me, it was defiantly the child's and not of his parents. Because the aura this child displayed was even greater than that of his mother and father." Glynda's eyes widen in astonishment and disbelief while Ozpin who was still quite surprised didn't show it. "Perhaps we should take this outside." Ozpin said. The hooded man agrees and the three individuals leave Jaune alone in his room.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda enter another room, this time it seems to be the one where the director of this facility is. When they enter they see a man in his mid thirties who was wearing a black suit. He has snow white hair with light blue eyes that look over at the hunters. "Hello Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch. I'm sorry for the inconvenience we've caused you and the boy. But I'm afraid it was for the best."

Ozpin looks at him suspiciously "And what would Kalte Schnee, owner and head of the Schnee Company want with a child?"

The now identified Kalte Schnee looks down on his desk for a moment before responding "To enter him into the Jaeger Program."

"And pray tell, what is the Jaeger Program?" Glynda said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Before Kalte could answer the hooded man answers for him. "The Jaeger program is a program with the purpose of training gifted children to become **true** hunters."

Ozpin and Glynda were surprised at this. Ozpin questions this 'Jaeger Program' "Why would you want to train children at such a young age? The age required to start an education as a hunter is 12. Jaune is four years too young to start training."

The man replies to Ozpin "True, but with the Jaeger program they can be trained to be emotionless killers. To be turned into cold hearted machines in a sense. Training children at such a young age would guarantee this. They would be superior to any other hunter." Ozpin eyed the man suspiciously.

"Why would you want to train children to become monsters?" Glynda asked disgusted by the idea.

"Because training a child would lead to greater results. We already have twelve children ready. Jaune will be our 13th and final member. He will be XIII in the program." Ozpin and Glynda were both mortified by the idea. They wouldn't let Jaune be a part of this program.

Kalte as if somehow reading their minds speaks "This is for the best. We need Jaune in the program. Don't worry he'll be fine. we're not going to turn him into a monster. Gilbert was exaggerating, what we mean to do is battle harden them."

"BUT THEY'RE CHILDREN!" Glynda shouts obviously against the idea. Before she can continue "That's enough Glynda" she turns to see Ozpin lift his hand to motion her to stop. Ozpin continues speaking "It's obvious that we won't be able to convince them against this. So with that said." He narrows his eyes at the white haired entrepreneur. "I believe you know what will happen if anything were to happen to that boy, I'll make sure your company isn't the only thing ruined."

Kalte shows no care and instead smiles "I promise you. But I was actually going to let you watch over him. He'll live with you but he'll still participate in the Jaeger Program. How does that sound?" Ozpin was indeed surprised at this offer. He expected them to take Jaune away from them. "I accept" was all Ozpin said. Kalte stands up to shake Ozpin's hand but Ozpin makes no move to return the gesture. None the less Kalte still smiles "Then we're in agreement. You can take Jaune with you now if you'd like."

Ozpin nods his head "I would very much like that. Glynda it's time we leave with Jaune." Kalte then speaks "I'll unlock the door to Jaune's room from here." They leave the room to go back to Jaune.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Professor?" Glynda asks voicing her concern.

Ozpin didn't like the idea but it was their only option if they wanted to keep an eye on Jaune. They arrive in front of Jaune's room. "It's all we can do." They enter the room to take the sleeping child with them.

* * *

So this is prologue part one, part two will be released shortly. Now I won't be telling a story about Jaune's time in the Jeager program. I'll do a time skip to where Jaune is boarding the dust plane or something along those lines. I might write a story about Jaune's time in the Jeager program but not at this moment.

Kalte: Means cold in German. So Kalte Schnee means Cold Snow.

Jeager: Means hunter in German. So the Jeager program is the hunter program.

So tell me if you liked the start up and the concept. Now if you think you won't be able to enjoy the story then I understand. However, I would appreciate it if you would all give the story a chance before casting it aside. You might actually enjoy the story.

Remember to review if you have any suggestions or concerns you may have for the story. If you like the story then I'll truly be happy. As long as even a single enjoys my story then I'm doing something right.

Other things you should know:

I know I could have had Elizabeth be on the same team as Rohan to make OGRE but I had something else in mind so just trust me on this.

Also if you see David instead of Rohan that's because I had his name be David but changed it to Rohan.

That is all.


	2. Prologue Part two: The Awakening of XIII

Awakening of XIII

Drifting into nothingness, that was what Jaune was doing in his dream. All he could remember was his mother and father eating dinner with him in their small home in the woods. Jaune couldn't remember anything else after that. But he didn't care at the moment; he was so tired, so very tired. However, his wish was not granted when he heard two voices speaking. Reluctantly he woke up from his slumber, no longer in the dark void.

The two voices he heard were not in fact his parents. Which confused the boy, it was however his father's teammates Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. Jaune remembered them instantly "Uncle Ozpin, Aunt Glynda why are you in our home? And where's mom and dad?" Ozpin and Glynda frown at the question. This did not go unnoticed by Jaune. "What's wrong? Are you hurt somewhere? Maybe I can help." Jaune was always a kind boy placing others before him. It was rare to find that trait in anybody let alone a child.

Ozpin sighs "Yes Jaune, Glynda and I are hurt deeply. But I'm afraid it is an injury to the heart."

Jaune only smiles "Don't worry, mom always says that a wound to the heart can be healed by friends and family." Ozpin and Glynda were truly moved by the boy's words. But they knew Jaune's loving smile would disappear at the news they were about to give him. Jaune broke their train of thought "Uncle Ozpin, Aunt Glynda what is it? You can tell me. I'm sure mom and dad can help.

Ozpin looks at Jaune with sad and tired eyes. "I'm afraid what I'm about to tell you regards your parents." Jaune looked at him with confusion. Ozpin continues "Jaune you're not home, you're currently in my home." With realization Jaune looks around the room to take in his surroundings.

"Why am I here Uncle? Where's mom and dad?" Jaune asked with worry evident in his voice.

Glynda took over for Ozpin "Jaune listen to me. Your mother and father are no longer with us. They're…" Glynda paused, and decided to be vague in hopes of not hurting the child. "… in a better place."

Jaune was still confused "What do you mean by a better place?"

Before Glynda could say anything Ozpin took charge again. "Glynda we can't hide the truth from him. He deserves to know."

"Know what? What are you guys talking about? I want to talk with mom and dad. Where are they?" Jaune began to raise his voice. He usually wouldn't that but this regarded his parents and he wanted to know.

Ozpin places his hands on Jaune's shoulders. "Jaune what about to tell you might change you. But you deserve to know. Jaune, Rohan and Elizabeth, your mother and father… are gone, they're dead Jaune. You were all attacked by the monsters of Grimm. Your parents protected you but, they died doing so."

Jaune was mortified, tears threatening to escape his ocean blue eyes. Soon after he began to weep his tears heavy and warm "What do you mean? They can't be gone!" He raised his voice at that last part. He continued still crying his heart out "They're heroes! Heroes don't die!"

Ozpin brings Jaune's head to his chest his tears wetting Ozpin's shirt. "Jaune I am so sorry. But I'm afraid that even heroes die. That is reality, Jaune."

Jaune started speaking again "But mom and dad said they would…" he began to hiccup "always… always be with me. They said… that they would watch me become a hunter. It's not fair… it's not fair." Glynda had tears in her eyes at the sight of the broken child. Ozpin though sad did not cry. He had to be strong for Jaune.

"I know Jaune, I know." Jaune kept crying and Ozpin tightened his embrace. "Jaune listen to me. You have to calm down. Your mother and father wouldn't want you to cry. They would want you to move on."

Jaune shook his head no "I don't want them to be gone! They promised me! I DON'T WANT TO MOVE ON!"

Ozpin slaps Jaune, Jaune looked at Ozpin with his eyes widen, tears still flowing down. Glynda looked at Ozpin mortified by his actions "Ozpin what are you doing!?"

Ozpin without turning to her "This is for his own good Glynda." He then addresses Jaune. "Jaune if you don't move on you'll only drown in despair. Think about what your parents would want. They would want you to live a life fulfilling your dreams. Don't tarnish their memory by crying over them for the rest of your life."

Jaune was still speechless. Thinking about his uncle's words, he finally spoke "You want me to let them go?"

Ozpin shakes his head no. "I'm not telling you to let them go. I'm telling you to move on, to live for them." Ozpin was calm when he said those words but yet they held such power and conviction.

Jaune had noticed this, and despite not wanting to stop his cries he did so. "Is that what they really want?" Ozpin nods his head. "Then… then I'll move on. I'll become a hunter for them. I'll become a hero for them! And I'll… I'll…" his teary eyes now held malice and determination. "I'll kill the Grimm! I'll kill every last one of them!" His voice held higher volume at that last statement.

Glynda had a look of worry "Jaune are sure you want to be a hunter?" Glynda walked up to the bed and held his hand with both of her hands. "Jaune your parents would want you to be safe."

Ozpin looked at Glynda with a knowing look. "Glynda you and I both know that Rohan and Elizabeth would want him to do what he wants. If he wants be a hunter then that is his decision."

"And I do want to be a hunter Aunt Glynda." Jaune added.

Glynda who was still holding Jaune's hand sighs "If that's what you really Jaune then I won't stop you. I support you on your decision. Ozpin included."

Ozpin then mentions a certain program. "Jaune if you want to start your hunter training then I'm afraid there is only one option. You will have to be a part of the Jaeger Program." Jaune looked at Ozpin in confusion what this "Jaeger Program" was. But he will find out soon enough.

3 days later

Jaune was in front of the same facility he was at before along with Ozpin and Glynda. Jaune looks at the building in awe. "So cool" Ozpin and Glynda walk to the building and Jaune follows after them.

They enter the facility and the first person they met was Gilbert. "Welcome back Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch and of course Jaune Arc." Jaune was a little scared of the man. He was wearing a black coat and had his hood hide his face. Gilbert continued "oh where are my manners. My name is Gilbert Klein." He removes his hood. He looked to be in his late 40s and had short black hair with amber colored eyes. "And I am the director of the Jaeger Program. Which means I'm your teacher" he smirks "so I do hope we can get along."

Jaune tugs on Ozpin's sleeve motioning him to kneel down so he could tell him something. Ozpin does so and Jaune whispers to him "I have a bad feeling about him."

Ozpin smiles "You and me both."

They enter Kalte Schnee's room where was currently talking to someone on his scroll. He notices them "Oh I'm sorry honey I have to go. Goodnight Weiss." He ends the call and addresses his guests. "It's nice to meet Jaune. I'm Kalte Schnee and I'm the one who funds the Jeager Program. But you won't see me much. Now I'm sure Ozpin and Glynda have informed you of the Jaeger Program. So I'm going to tell you now. The training you will be put through will be quite strenuous."

Ozpin leans in close to Jaune's ear "he means the training will be hard."

"I know what it means!" Jaune shouted. He calms down and looks at Kalte with sad eyes " I figured that. But I want to do this. I want to be strong." Gilbert smirks at Jaune's answer.

Kalte smiles "I see, then I'm happy to tell you that your training will begin in a week. You'll still live with Ozpin while training with the other 12 members." He then looks over to Gilbert "Gilbert could you take over?"

"But of course. I am the director of this program so it's only natural that I tell him." He looks over at Jaune with a smirk plastered on his face. "You will learn how to fight and kill the Grimm in a classroom and in time you will learn on a… hands on approach. You will learn how to manifest and control your aura. The properties of dust and how to use it, and most importantly, you'll create your own weapon."

Jaune wasn't overwhelmed by the training regimen; no he was determined to start. He would become a hunter unlike anyone before him. He would do it for his family. "I'm ready to begin training."

Gilbert smirks "Are you now? Well if you truly are then let me ask you something. Do you want to become a hunter for the benefit of others? Or is it for revenge?"

Jaune thought about it for a moment before giving Gilbert his answer. Glynda, Ozpin and Kalte were waiting patiently for Jaune's answer. Jaune looks at Gilbert with unwavering conviction "It doesn't matter what my reason is. No matter what my reason is killing Grimm will result in the protection of others. It's the same the other way around. By protecting others I kill the creatures of Grimm. The end result will be the same."

Gilbert walks up to the boy and ruffles his hair. "Good answer. You and I will get along just fine."

Glynda looks at Jaune in worry. She didn't want the boy to go through vigorous training at such a young age. However, she stayed silent knowing that she wouldn't be able to sway Jaune.

Ozpin coughs slightly to get everyone's attention. "If I may, since Jaune is training in the Jaeger program is it possible for Glynda and I to add on to his training?" Glynda looks at Ozpin with widen eyes. Gilbert only has a bored expression not really caring what Ozpin does. Kalte was deep in thought about Ozpin's proposal.

Kalte finally replies "I'm afraid that is up to Gilbert. He's the one who will be training them."

Gilbert shrugs "Knock yourself out. All I care about is making these kids stronger to fight the Grimm. Just don't get in my way." Ozpin simply nods. Gilbert makes his way out. "See you later Jaune."

Jaune doesn't say anything to the man and looks on at the man as he leaves. Jaune then looks over to Ozpin and Glynda. "Uncle Ozpin, Aunt Glynda I'm ready to go home" Jaune held his lips at what he said. Knowing that he wasn't going home, but to a different house. "I mean, back to your house."

Ozpin smiles and he kneels down to be eyes level with Jaune. He places his hands on Jaune's shoulders "No Jaune, you are coming home. You and I are family now. Which means my home is your home."

Jaune felt tears in his eyes. He embraces Ozpin and starts crying. "Thank you, thank you so much. I love you Uncle Ozpin."

Ozpin eyes widen at those words. His shock soon turned into joy and he returns the young boy's embrace. "I love you too, Jaune."

So how'd you like part two of the prologue? I hope it was a good start up to the story. Now the next chapter will be during episode one so you don't have to wait long. Now I'm going to explain this now before I start writing the next chapter. Jaune will act like his usual self when around other people. He's still broken but he doesn't show it. Another thing to note, Jaune will have a weapon that is a total rip off from a certain anime. The weapon is wielded by a certain vampire *cough* Alucard *cough*. However, if you'd rather have me create my own weapon then by all means tells me through the reviews. I just want to get chapters out as soon as I can but I'll take the time to think of a weapon. Again I hope you enjoyed part two of the prologue.


	3. Act I- XIII's Acceptance

Act I- XIII's Acceptance

Changed the design of Jaune's sword. No not Crocea Mors. I means his other sword.

Jaune had trained in the Jaeger program for 7 years graduating at 15. After the children had finished their training they were each assigned to an S-Class hunter for further training. Since Jaune already had Ozpin and Glynda he would stay with them. During Jaune's days in the Jaeger Program he had made three friends. But even with his new found friends the training did indeed battle harden them. However, Gilbert did not make them emotionless killers out of all of them like he had hoped for. But he was still satisfied with the results none the less.

After Jaune had finished his training in the Jeager Program he had resumed his training with Ozpin and Glynda furthering his combat capabilities. Jaune had created two weapons during his years of training. Both of which were well made that a certain red riding hood cross player weapon fanatic would squeal in joy at the craftsmanship. Jaune was indeed ready for his next set of trials.

* * *

The training room was littered with disassembled AK-130 Androids. In the center of this destruction was Jaune Arc wearing a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he is wearing a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. He is also wearing blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, and black shoes. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, and one has a small pouch on it. In Jaune's hand was a single handgun. The handgun has the classical look of a semiautomatic handgun based on the colt. Its slide is 10 inches long and on the slide it says .454 Casull. Jaune was 17 now and his training in the Jeager Program paid off. "Looks like my daily warm-up is finished, and in record time." Jaune places the Casull in its holster and leaves the training room. Ozpin greets him with a smile.

"You're improving Jaune, you finished in record time." Ozpin placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder "I'm proud of you."

Jaune smiles and rubs the back of his head "Thanks Uncle, but I couldn't have done it without you and the Jaeger Program."

"And where is my gratitude Mr. Arc" Jaune looks to where the origin of the voice was and it was Glynda with a knowing look. "Well?"

Jaune laughs "Sorry Aunt Glynda" He bows slightly "Thank you for all your help."

Glynda sighs "Jaune don't bow, it was a pleasure training you." Glynda looks at Ozpin and clears her throat "Ozpin I believe there's something you need to show to Jaune.

"I was getting to that." Ozpin motions Jaune to follow him. Jaune does so, he and Glynda following Ozpin to his studies.

"So what is it that you wish to show me?" Jaune had his hands in his pockets.

They reach the double doors that lead to Ozpin's office. Ozpin looks back at Jaune "Something that your father would want you to have." They enter the room and Jaune was indeed curious and a little anxious to know what it was that Ozpin was going to show him. Ozpin sits down on his chair and takes a brief case out. On the case the Arc family crest was on it.

Jaune looks at the case in anticipation "What's in the case?"

Ozpin looks at Jaune for a moment before responding and the looks at the case. "Like you it is a legacy of your family." Ozpin opens the case and inside was Crocea Mors. The shield was in its sheath mode and was directly below the sword. Jaune looks at it in awe. "Its name is Crocea Mors. This belonged to your great-great- grandfather, or so your father told me. Rohan also used it. And now it belongs to you."

Jaune gently touches the blade. "My father used this?" Ozpin nods his head. "And you're giving it to me?"

Glynda joins the conversation. "It never belonged to us Jaune. Crocea Mors was always meant for you. We were only taking care of it until you were ready."

Jaune looks at Glynda with his eye brow raised "Ready for what?"

Ozpin answers the question "For you to enter my school." He stands from his chair and takes his hand out. "Jaune Arc I am proud to announce your enrollment in Beacon."

Jaune stands up to shake Ozpin's hand, a smile on his face. "Thank you Uncle, this means a lot."

Ozpin returns the smile "I know it does. And I'm happy that you're going to my school. Now get ready. You'll be leaving today."

Jaune bows slightly and runs out of the room to go to his room. Jaune was excited to finally go to Ozpin's school. He was ready when he graduated from the Jeager Program but Ozpin insisted that he train for another two years. Jaune complained at first but knew his uncle only wanted the best for him.

Ozpin, who still looking at the open door where Jaune ran off to, was still smiling about Jaune's entry into Beacon. This did not go unnoticed by Glynda. "I haven't seen you smile like that in quite some time." Ozpin looks back at his fellow professor. She continues talking "It's nice, to say the least."

Ozpin's eye brow rises at her statement "I see, well I'll make it a point to smile more often. Now enough about that, is Ruby Rose on her way to the dust plane."

Glynda now has business like expression. "Yes, she should be there now in fact. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just curious." Ozpin walks out of his studies. Glynda sighs and follows her old teammate.

Jaune was in his room packing for Beacon. The .454 Casull was in its case opened. Jaune examined his handy work and smiles. The Casull was the first weapon he made. It may have been simple in design but the cartridges it fired were anything but simple. The various types of rounds Jaune had for the Casull ranged from high explosive dust ammunition, shredder ammo that was infused with dust shards that can easily puncture through an Ursa Major. Jaune even has ice rounds and electric rounds. Jaune then looks over at his other creation. This was truly a work of art in his opinion. It was a long sword; The long sword's blade was moonlight white. The handle was wrapped in a white material. Its hilt was in the shape of silver wings, one of the wings connects to the base of the sword. A white chain also connects at the base, at the end of the chain was the Arc family crest. A dust crystal in the center that was colored white. The moment Jaune handles the sword both the gem and the blade starts to gleam. The light similar to that of the moon's light. "Time to go" Was all Jaune said before he left.

Jaune was outside of their home to meet Ozpin and Glynda. The dust powered car was ready. However, it was only a two seated car. "Um, where do I sit?"

Ozpin chuckles while Glynda face palms. "Jaune I'm afraid you're not coming with us. You'll be on a dust plane with the rest of the students. But we'll take your bags." Before Jaune could protest Ozpin and Glynda drive off leaving the poor boy all alone.

Jaune blinked a couple of times. "But I don't know where to go." Suddenly Ozpin sends him a message on his scroll with the instructions on how to get there. The last part read _'By the way the plane to Beacon will leave in 10 minutes so I suggest you get a move on. See you at Beacon my boy.' _Jaune began twitching. "DAMN YOU OZPIN!" Jaune without a moment's hesitation runs over to the garage and gets a black motorcycle (look up Kawasaki motorcycle). He puts a black helmet on and starts the engine. He speeds off in hopes of making it in time.

* * *

Jaune makes it to the dust plane location. But to his horror the plane was about to take off. The plane was making its way through the run way. "I guess looking badass in front of my fellow classmates wouldn't be too bad." He starts up the bike and speeds his way towards the plane. He notices that the plane was about to take off. _'I won't be able to make it unless someone opens the door.' _By some miracle he sees a young girl with black red hair and a red riding hood outfit. He waves at her motioning her to open the door.

* * *

Minutes before Jaune chases after the plane.

Ruby was currently being crushed by her half sister Yang who was two years her senior. "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

Ruby pleaded to her elder sister in a hush voice. "Please stop."

Yang's excitement for her younger sister was, to say the least was not unchecked."But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really Sis, it was nothing." Ruby said trying to calm her energetic sister.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees.

Ruby expresses her discomfort with the attention stating that "I don't want to be the "bee's knees" okay! I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees".

"What's with you? Aren't you excited"? Yang asked puzzled why Ruby doesn't want any attention.

Ruby replies with a sad tone. "Of course I'm excited… I just… I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Yang wraps around her younger sister's shoulder to try and comfort her. "But you are special."

Ruby decided to look out the window to clear her head. But she didn't expect to see some random guy riding a motorcycle. Now Ruby Rose has seen and done crazy and odd things before. Like taking out a pack of Beowolves all by herself, fought off armed robbers, one of them being Roman Torchwick one of the most notorious criminals in Vale. But this had to top everything she's ever done or seen. Right now at this moment she's looking at a stranger riding a motorcycle chasing the dust plane she was on. That said stranger was motioning her to do something. "Yang, you better come and see this."

Yang looks at her sister. "What is it little sis?" Ruby motions her to look out the window. Yang does so and her eyes widen at the sight. "Oh, well that's something you don't see every day."

Ruby looks at Yang and back to the person on the bike. "Yang what do you think he's trying to tell us?"

Yang shrugs "I don't know, but I have to admit this guy is pretty cool."

Ruby and Yang look at the stranger trying to decipher what he was trying to tell them. Their responses were only shrugs.

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT WOULD YOU OPEN THE DOOR!" Jaune shouted hoping that they would somehow hear him. Of course that didn't work out for him. The dust plane was beginning to ascend and Jaune was running out of time. Jaune sighs knowing he had no choice. He speeds up at a ramp in hopes of trying to make the jump. The Dust plane starts flying off. "I hope this works." Jaune jumps up the ramp and is as high as the plane. Jaune redirects himself so his bike his facing the plane. He uses his aura to shoot himself at the plane's side, he simultaneously pulls out his handgun Casull and blasts a hole on the side of the plane and enters through there making it inside. Jaune quickly breaks and does a power slide in the plane. All the students watch in awe at the display.

Ruby gets a hit of realization "Oh you meant open the door to the plane."

Jaune face palms '_It took all of that for you to understand? Whatever, at least I'm on the plane.' _Jaune removes his helmet and at that moment he hears Yang purr. This did not go unnoticed by Jaune. "Excuse me?"

Yang looks at the boy with interest. "I gotta say hot stuff that was impressive."

Jaune was still confused by the girl's words. "Come again." Before he could press it any further he realizes that he needs to close the hole. "Hold that thought." He uses his aura to create a wall. The wall was white and transparent. "Good now that that's settled" Jaune then realizes something. He's on a dust plane. He holds his mouth in hopes of stopping his motion sickness from taking effect.

Ruby walks up to Jaune "You okay?"

Jaune shakes his head no "Motion sickness" was all he said.

Yang laughs "Wait you mean to tell me you can ride that badass bike without problems but you can't handle a dust plane?

"That's exactly what I'm implying." He feels his stomach about to give out. "Oh god, I hate this so much." Suddenly a monitor turns on showing Roman Torchwick. A news lady was talking about the said criminal and also went on about the White Fang. _'If I remember correctly __**he's **__a member of the White Fang._(not implying Roman but someone else)._' _Jaune's train of thought was broken when his stomach growled again. "Oh god"

Ruby and Yang leave Jaune alone and walk somewhere else. "Well that was interesting." Yang said with amusement evident in her voice. "Now what was I saying again before vomit boy came in."

"Hey I haven't thrown u- oh god" Jaune wasn't able to finish when his motion sickness threatened to make him throw up his breakfast.

Yang not paying attention to Jaune "Anyways" before Yang could utter another word Professor Glynda Goodwitch appeared as a hologram. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

As if Glynda somehow heard Yang from miles and mile away she answered the brawler's question. "I am Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh" was Yang's reply.

Glynda continues speaking "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world. "

Jaune was paying close attention to Glynda's words despite his motion sickness. But one thought did cross his mind. _'Why the hell did they make me do all this!? God damn it I thought we were supposed to go together!' _Jaune's motion sickness went into overdrive causing Jaune to almost throw up. _'It's okay Jaune just a bit longer.'_

Ruby's face lightens up with joy "Wow" the sight she was currently witnessing amazed her. "Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all".

Yang smiles and places her hand on Ruby's shoulder "Beacon's our home now."

Jaune didn't necessarily hate the view. He just… didn't like the ride. Jaune kept telling himself _'just a few more minutes and I can kiss the sweet ground that I'm blessed with!' _However, Jaune didn't make it. _'Oh god I'm gonna be sick!' _Jaune runs towards the exit to free fall off the plane. But before he could do so he pukes his breakfast out.

Yang snickers "Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone."

Ruby nods her head in agreement "It was a nice moment while it lasted."

"I wonder who we're going to meet". Yang said curiously.

"I just hope they're better than vomit boy." Ruby responded with.

* * *

That was chapter one of XIII. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will continue to enjoy it for the other times to come. Now I'll address the issue over the length of the chapters. The prologues were short because I wanted them to be short and sweet. They were only to build up to the story. This chapter was longer but not by much. I do promise however to make chapters longer one by one. Also if there is anything you feel I did not put enough detail into then tell me through the reviews and I will immediately go more in depth for the pleasure of other readers. The same thing goes for any mistakes made in the chapter.

Okay so in the beginning I forgot to describe what Jaune is wearing so I changed it in the beginning. I was really lazy with it though and just copied and pasted the detail from the Wikipedia site. Sorry for being lazy but one of the people who reviewed asked me what Jaune was wearing and I acted quickly. Again sorry for my laziness.


	4. Act II- XIII At The Shining Beacon

Update February 10. New sword design.

This chapter will cover both episode 2 and 3. Now I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. And remember, leave a review if you have any suggestions on how to improve my writing.

* * *

Act II- XIII At The Shining Beacon

Jaune Arc was currently embarrassing himself. How you might ask? Well to answer your question… he's currently refunding his breakfast in the trash can next to the dust plane. _'I've trained to become a hunter since I was 8. Learning how to execute the Grimm, how to manifest and control my aura, learn the properties of dust and how to use it, and even create my own badass weapons. Yet they couldn't teach me how to repress my motion sickness? Why is the world so cruel to me?' _Jaune finally felt better after letting it all go. He quickly went back in the plane to get his bike.

After getting his bike Jaune gazes at Beacon, his new home. "Wow, it's incredible." Jaune then started talking in his mind _'Mom, Dad, I'm here. I can finally make you both proud.' _Jaune forms a genuine smile and closes his eyes to feel the breeze. Of course… it was all ruined by the noise of an explosion. "What the hell was that?" Jaune went over to the source of the noise. And to his surprise he sees the girl he met from before being lectured by a girl with white hair and ice blue eyes. "She kinda looks like Mr. Schnee." He then notices the Schnee company logo on the back of her outfit. "She must be Mr. Schnee's daughter."

Jaune notices that the heiress began insulting Ruby even further. "I'm really, really sorry!"

The heiress continued insulting Ruby."Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

Ruby began to stutter "Well… I…"

The heiress continued her verbal assault "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!"

Jaune narrows his eyes at the girl having enough of her insults. However, before he could intervene a girl with black hair beats him to it.

Ruby finally having enough of her insults retorts "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

"It's heiress actually." The girl in black said. She continues "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss smirks "Finally, some recognition!"

The girl in black continues yet again. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

'_The same company who funded the Jaeger Program in order to protect innocent people' _Jaune said in his mind.

Weiss began to protest, obviously angered by the girl's words. "How dare-! the nerve of-!" Ruby snickers during Weiss's fit. The said heiress walks away angered by the girl's words.

Ruby calls out to her "I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby then says something to herself. She turns around to talk with the girl in black but was already walking off. Ruby sighs and kneels down on the ground to then lay down on her back. "Welcome to Beacon" she said in a hush voice. But Jaune was able to hear her.

Jaune smiles, knowing that the girl needed a friend. He walks up to the girl and when he is over her he takes his hand out and has a gentle smile. "Hey… I'm Jaune"

Ruby gets off her back and has smiles for a moment before telling him her name "Ruby." When Ruby gets up she recognizes who it was. She has a quick laugh "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

Jaune's eye began to twitch a little _'Really, that's how you remember me.' _

* * *

While walking around Beacon Jaune had left his bike by the dust plane so Ozpin could have someone store his bike in a safe place.

Jaune and Ruby walk through Beacon together talking about various subjects. Well mostly about how "motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" The statement said being in Jaune's own words.

Ruby giggles "Look, I'm sorry Vomit-Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"You mean to tell me, that even though I chased down the dust plane for Beacon in my motorcycle, jumped a ramp and redirected myself to then shoot a hole in the plane just to get inside and did a power slide, the first thing that came to your mind when you saw me again was vomit boy?"

Ruby rubs her head "When you put it that way it is kinda stupid. Again, I'm really sorry."

Jaune sighs, but smiles soon after. "It's fine. You don't need to apologize." He places his hand on Ruby's head in a brotherly manner. "Just call me Jaune, okay."

Ruby flushes from Jaune's action but was unnoticed by the said boy. "Okay… Jaune."

Jaune smiles "There, now I don't need to call you crater- face."

Ruby began to throw a fit waving her arms around. "Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

Jaune laughs "Well I won't call you that so long as you remember my name. Remember, name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!

"Do they?" Ruby questioned.

Jaune chuckles at the girl's response. "Probably not"

Ruby giggles at Jaune's sense of humor. She then thinks about comparing weapons. "So I got this thing." She suddenly pulls out Crescent Rose, the scythe's blade piercing through the concrete leaving a hole in the ground.

Jaune inspects the fine craftsmanship of the weapon. He nods his head in approval. "It's well made. It reminds of- never mind. So a scythe is your weapon of choice?

Ruby smiles at her piece of art known as Crescent Rose. "It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle."

Jaune looks at the scythe with interest. "That's cool!"

Ruby smiles due to the praises her "baby" was receiving. "So what've you got?"

"Oh, well I guess it's only natural I show you my equipment since you showed me yours." Jaune first pulls out the Casull. "This right here is the .454 Casull." Jaune shows off the 10 inch barrel that has the .454 Casull engraved on the slide." This bad boy was the weapon that punched a hole in the dust plane with one shot. The Casull weighs at about 6 kilograms." Ruby looks at the Casull in awe. Jaune continues explaining. "The overall design of the Casull is simple, using the Browning short recoil mechanism. Its most recognizable feature is its long slide, counteracting the weapon's heavy recoil with its weight. The barrel is 10 inches long (specified on the slide) and finished with titanium nitride which gives it a characteristic gold color.

Ruby held her hand out, both hand shaking. "Can… can I hold it?"

Jaune chuckles "Here" he gives her Casull and Ruby starts fawning over the handgun. Ruby was in heaven, and she never wanted to leave. But she returns the gun soon after. "Now to show you my other weapon." Jaune draws his long sword. The long sword's blade was moonlight white. The handle was wrapped in a white material. Its hilt was in the shape of silver wings, one of the wings connects to the base of the sword. A white chain also connects at the base, at the end of the chain was the Arc family crest. A dust crystal in the center that was colored white. The moment Jaune handles the sword both the gem and the blade starts to gleam. The light similar to that of the moon's light. "This is Holy Avenger. The dust crystal right here is special because it reacts to my aura when I hold my sword. The blade is made from a special material which reacts to the dust crystal. With this sword my attack strength is doubled in strength. Even more so when I run more aura through the crystal."

Ruby's eyes began to sparkle. "That's so cool." She then notices Crocea Mors. "Oh what's that" she points at the heirloom.

Jaune gets startled at first. He looks at Crocea Mors. He gently touches the hilt. "This... is the weapon I'm most proud of."

Ruby tilts her head to the side. "How so?"

Jaune draws the sword and turns the sheath into a shield. "Because this belonged to my great-great grandfather…" he looks down on the ground "and my father."

Ruby looks at Jaune in worry. "Jaune, are you okay?"

Jaune's thoughts were interrupted and he smiles hoping to show her that he was fine. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Ruby looks down at the ground too. "Did… did something happen with your dad?"

Jaune sighs "I'd rather not talk about it." Ruby nods her head with understanding. "Thank you… Ruby. And I'm sorry."

Ruby scratches her head in embarrassment "I'm the one who should apologize. Sorry for bringing up something painful. Oh and about your weapon. Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

Jaune ruffles her hair "The classics huh? I like it."

Ruby removes his hand away from her head using both of her hands. "So why'd you help me back there, in the courtyard?"

Jaune follows after her all cheerful again. "Why not? Someone once told me that, "Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune deliberately didn't mention his mother. He didn't want to talk about his parents again.

Ruby was deep in thought about Jaune's response "Hmmm… Hey where are we going"? Ruby stops walking to look over at Jaune.

Jaune stops as well to answer her. "Oh, I don't know actually, I was only following you". After a few moments of standing Jaune continues speaking "You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?" Ruby snorts at Jaune's last comment. "Is that a no?"

"That's a no". Was Ruby's response to her first friend in Beacon.

* * *

Jaune and Ruby finally make it to the auditorium where all the first year students were supposed to attend. The moment they enter Ruby's elder sister Yang calls out to her. "Ruby, over here! I saved you a spot! "Yang waves at Ruby for her to come over to her.

Ruby delighted to see her sister obliges "Hey I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony"! Ruby runs to her sister.

Jaune waves goodbye to her and cracks a joke to himself "Great, where am I supposed to find a nice quirky girl to talk to"? Jaune walks over to find himself a spot. And little did he know that a girl who matched his description was behind him the whole time.

As Jaune was walking through the crowd, he accidently bumps into a man with long somewhat spiky black hair, his hair ending in a midway ponytail with a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes matched the streak. The man's clothing seemed to be based on the European culture. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Seeing as how this is a big crowd the blame shouldn't be shifted to you." The young man said in a friendly and respectable manner.

Jaune smiles in gratitude "Thank you. My name is Jaune Arc." He takes his hand out so they could shake hands.

The man nods his head "My name is Lie Ren." He shakes Jaune's hand. "It's nice to meet you." Suddenly a bubbly girl with orange hair and turquoise eyes comes out of nowhere and starts hugging Ren. "What do you want Nora"? Ren asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

The bubbly girl who was now identified as Nora smiles "Hi Ren!"

Ren sighs "Hi Nora"

Nora giggles "Can you believe it Ren. We're in Beacon together… I mean not together together but together as in-"

Ren sighs a second time."Nora I understand. But you need to be quiet. Professor Ozpin is going to be speaking soon."

Nora salutes Ren "Okie dokie Ren"

Jaune chuckles at the two's conversation. _'They must be really close friends.' _Jaune thought.

Suddenly Jaune hears a familiar voice. "You!" Jaune looks over to see Weiss Schnee starting a fight with Ruby. The said girl was currently holding on to Yang. He sighs deciding it's best not to intervene. "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss continued.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Yang said realizing that her sister really exploded.

Ruby removes herself from Yang "It was an accident! It was an accident!" Weiss holds a Dust for Dummies guide in front of Ruby. "What's this?"

Weiss starts talking really fast about how the Schnee family is not responsible for any harm. Jaune decided just to turn her out and wait for his Uncle to give his speech to the students.

However, that was not the case when Weiss had caught his attention with her last statement "Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on cloths, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there" Weiss points at Jaune.

'_Well that's just rude.' _Jaune decides to leave it alone. Knowing that he wouldn't win an argument with the heiress.

Ruby who was excited by the idea had no idea that Weiss was being sarcastic "Oh wow, really?"

Weiss glares at Ruby "NO."

"Ahem…" All the students glance up on stage to see Ozpin with Glynda to his left. "I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate you life to the protection of the people." The students all had smiles on their faces and were all anxious to start their studies. But all of that disappeared soon after "But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." Ozpin then glances at Jaune, his cold gaze warming up for a split second, only to return to his previous icy gaze. "It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin walks off stage. Jaune following his Uncle's every move.

Glynda speaks and tells all the students to gather in the ballroom. She dismisses the students. Jaune walks passed Ruby, Yang and Weiss and over hears Yang "He seemed kind of off, almost like he wasn't even there."

Jaune agreed in a sense, but he pushed the thought aside. He looks over at Weiss and smirks. He goes up to her "I'm a natural blond, you know!" before walking past her. He hears Weiss audibly growling. Jaune only smirks fulfilling his intended motive.

* * *

The boys and girls were all in the ballroom getting into their sleep wear. Jaune was currently looking through his bag trying to find his pajamas. Sadly, no such luck. "I guess I'll just have to improvise." Jaune takes off his shirt. Though Jaune was completely ripped he was indeed in the "god damn he's sexy department".

Ruby was currently writing a letter for her friends only to be interrupted by Yang "It's like a big slumber party!" Yang suddenly drops down on her sleeping bag.

Ruby not bothering to stop writing "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though."

Yang looks over at all the boys with approving eyes. "I know I do." She then notices a shirtless Jaune. "I definitely approve of this."

Ruby waves her hand in front of Yang's face hoping to snap her out of her trance. "Yang, what are you looking at." Ruby looks in the direction where her sister's eyes laid and what she saw made her cheeks as red as her apparel. "Don't stare!" She throws a pillow at her sister's face causing her to break out of her trance.

Yang removes the pillow from her face and returns it to Ruby. "Sorry about that Ruby, I saw someone who was really hot… I mean shirtless… no uh… okay I was ogling at hot stuff over there. Anyways, what's that? Yang looks at her sister's journal.

"A letter to the gang back in Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

Yang smiles "Aww, that's so cuuuuuute!" Ruby threw her pillow at Yang again due to her comment.

"I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here".

Yang reminds her of a certain blond boy "What about Jaune? He's nice, hot, and shirtless."

"Yang!" Ruby shouted

"Sorry, now where was I? Oh yeah, he's also hot."

"You already said that." Ruby said with slight irritation.

Yang smirks "Exactly".

Ruby sighs "You're unbelievable"

Yang giggles "Look the point is that Jaune is your friend. So plus one friend! That's a 100 percent increase"!

Ruby lies down on her back "I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero."

Yang in an attempt to comfort her little sister tells Ruby her philosophy on the situation. "There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy." Ruby throws another pillow at Yang's face. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet.

Ruby then remembers the words Jaune had spoken to her "Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Ruby hears a match and see's candle light. She gets up and sees the girl who was at the courtyard. "That girl…"

* * *

Jaune came back to the ballroom to get some sleep. When he enters he notices Ruby, Yang and the girl with the black bow that was at the courtyard. They were talking about something and he didn't want to disturb them. So he gets out of sight to listen in.

Yang who was bubbly began pestering the girl with the black bow. "So… what's your name?

The girl up from her book "Blake"

Yang persists on trying to socialize with the girl "Well, Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister! I like your bow"!

'_How can she be so cheerful all the time'? _Jaune thought.

Blake responds but is clearly annoyed "Thanks"

Yang of course due to her persistence keeps talking with the girl. "It goes great with your… pajamas!"

Jaune face palms _'You have got to be kidding me?'_

"Right." Blake said in a monotone voice not bothering to look away from her book.

Yang kept trying to socialize with her but of course each attempt ended in failure. Jaune having a serious head injury due to all the face palms he did due to Yang's constant attempts at trying to talk with the girl in black.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked.

'_She must be asking about the book.'_ Jaune deduced.

Blake was taken aback by the question. Ruby then asked about its name and what it was about again. "It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body."

Jaune listened in closely leaning against the pillar with his arms crossed. _'A man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body, that sounds like me in a sense. I can feel it every day. The scared little boy who desperately wants his parents to come back try and take control of my body, but I know that if I do let him take control. Then I'll only drown in despair.'_

Ruby continues "I love books. Yang used to read me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters… they're one of the reasons why I want to be a huntress."

Blake now interested in the young girl starts speaking with her "Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well I'm hoping we all will." Ruby replied who was both bright and hopeful. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what's right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

Jaune was at a loss for words. He too, had that same dream when he was a child. He wanted to be like the heroes in the stories he read, to be like his mother and father. _'But the real world isn't like the fairy tales we read'_. Jaune hand clenches his arm while they were still crossed.

Blake had said the same thing Jaune had thought. Expecting Ruby to only sit down in defeat he hears something he thought he would never hear. "Well that's why we're here… to make it better."

Suddenly Yang starts to hold Ruby in a tight hug "Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister"

Ruby starts fighting her off "Cut it out!" the two sisters begin fighting. The commotion wakes Weiss and an argument ensues.

While they were busy fighting Jaune was deep in thought with a smile on his face. '_You're an interesting girl Ruby.' _Jaune no longer leans on the pillar and walks around the girls undetected so he could sleep. Jaune enters his sleeping bag and begins to drift off into slumber. But before his dreams could take over he had one final thought. _'These next four years, will truly be something special._

* * *

That was Act II and I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to leave a review on your opinion of the story thus far. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Hopefully you're all enjoying the story but I know that's not possible. Follow/Favorite it if you deem my story worthy. If not, then by all means leave a review on how I can improve on my writing. Now I bid you all ado.


	5. Act III- XIII's First Step (Updated)

This chapter has been altered. I've removed unnecessary dialogue and have also added to the story. Another thing to note is the change of the design and name of Jaune's sword. I decided that Crescent Moon was mediocre at best and decided to change the weapon. The new sword name is Holy Avenger. Hopefully you'll like both the name and the design.

I'm going to quickly explain how each chapter will work. A chapter will contain material from two episodes each. The exception was Act I. So this chapter will contain episodes 4 and 5. The chapter after will have 6 and 7 and so on so forth. Now remember to leave a review to tell me your thoughts on the story and any suggestions you may have. Remember I value each and every review be it praise or constructive criticism.

* * *

Act III- XIII's First Step

Screams of anguish

Pools of crimson blood

Raging Flames

Jaune looks around, recognizing where he was. He was home, but his home was blazing, hell fire burning his home to the ground, and his parents were on the ground lifeless. Shattered glass all around him, each shard of glass revealing him to be a boy of 8 years again. Suddenly he hears the screaming again. "Make it stop!" Jaune grabs his head in agony and closes his eyes. "Please make it stop!"

* * *

Jaune opens his eyes, the sight of the ballroom ceiling gracing him. Jaune gets up breathing heavily, beads of sweat pouring down. He brings his hand up to hold his head. "That nightmare again" Jaune overhears Nora, the girl he had met at the auditorium. She was currently talking to a sleep deprived Ren.

"Wake up lazy bud!" Nora said starting to move around Ren at incredible speeds. "It's morning, it's morning, it's morning, it's morning!" Each time she said "it's morning" she ends up getting closer and closer to Ren.

Jaune smiles at the two before he gets ready. By some odd coincidence Ren, Nora and Jaune always ended up at the same place. Because of this, Jaune overheard their entire conversation. As Ren and Jaune were brushing their teeth, "I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full 24 hours! Not that I thought we would get kicked out or anything, I mean you're the perfect student and I'm, well I'm me! But it's just crazy you know!

After that both Ren and Jaune by some coincidence were both tying up their sleeping bags, they were even side by side when doing so. "We've been friends for sooooo long! What are the odds that we'd still be together! Well not together, together! But I'm not saying that you're not handsome, you are handsome! But that would just be weird, right?"

Jaune whispers to Ren "Is she always like this?"

Ren sighs "Let's just say it's easier to count the days when she isn't being… Nora. And so far my count is only up to 2."

Then they were all eating pancakes. Jaune was sitting with Ren and Nora. Nora was still talking despite the fact that she had a pancake in her mouth. '_She's really talkative. But I guess that's not such a bad thing. It's cute.'_

"Right, what was I thinking? But still, I hope we still end up on the same team together!" Nora then gets an idea. "Oh I know, we should come up with some sort of plan. To make sure we end up on the same team together!" Nora then lowers her voice in a more hush voice. "How about we bribe the headmaster?" Jaune chokes on his pancake. "No, that won't work! He has the school." Jaune gulps down his glass of water saving himself.

Then they entered the locker rooms. As Jaune was walking around to find his locker he over hears Nora yet again, she was talking to Ren while he was preparing Stormflower, his dual blade pistols. "I know, we'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! Oh, a secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" Nora asked pointing her finger at Ren's face.

"Nora, I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." Ren said as he places Stormflower in his sleeves.

'_Wow, it's like his sleeves devoured his guns… that's awesome!' _Jaune thought in amazement.

Nora thinks about it for a moment, moment being the key word. Nora smiles "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect that we're working together!"

Ren smiles though Nora doesn't see him do so. Jaune was a different story however. _'I get the feeling that a shipping is amongst us. Well at least I don't have to worry about anything like that.'_

"Come on Nora, let's go." Ren said in a calm dignified manner.

"But not together, together!" Nora finished following her child friend while humming.

Jaune looks at his paper with his locker number on it. As he was walking around the locker room he notices Ruby holding Crescent Rose in a motherly manner. "That girl really loves her weapon." Jaune notices that the two sisters were arguing about "breaking out of your shell". Jaune sighs and decides to intervene.

Ruby begins waving her arms in protest "I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely"

"Ridiculous" Jaune finished, for Ruby. "Ruby, I for one agree with your sister. You should try and make friends."

Ruby looks down on the ground in defeat. "Why do I need to make friends?"

Jaune replies with a light hearted laugh and ruffles Ruby's hair "Well you and I are friends. Don't you want to make even more? Remember, "Strangers are only friends you haven't met yet." So make new friends." Ruby blushes a light pink. Of course Jaune doesn't notice.

Yang wraps her arm around Jaune's neck. "Well aren't you Mr. Smooth. You're already capturing my baby sister's heart." Yang looks at Jaune with both determination and amusement. "But you're definitely going to be mine hot stuff."

Jaune looks at Yang, confused by her words. "Um… okay."

"Good, now that that's settled!"

Jaune sighs "I need to find my locker. I'll catch up later." He walks past the two sisters only to be greeted by Weiss Schnee the ice cold princess and a girl with beautiful waist length red hair that is in a ponytail. Livid green eyes that Jaune admitted to being pretty, he also noticed that she had light green eye shadow around the far, upper corners of her eyes. The red head's armor was an Amazon theme. The top layer was a light brown strapless top split into two vertically with some bronze patterns. (I'm sorry but I'm lazy and we all know what she looks like.) The armor was quite revealing. _'I feel like I've seen her somewhere. Maybe she was on a… cereal box?'_ Jaune shook the thought out of his mind. He walks past them still trying to find his locker.

"So Pyrrha, have you given it any thought on whose team you would like to be on?" Weiss asked hoping to claim Pyrrha as a teammate. Jaune heard Weiss and looked back at the two beautiful girls. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with a strong, well known individual such as yourself."

Jaune finds his locker and enters the code. When he opens the locker the sight he was graced with was his three weapons. He takes the Casull out first and cocks the gun and places it in its holster located on the back of his pants. He then takes out Holy Avenger. (Remember I've changed the design and the name.). The long sword's blade was moonlight white. The handle was wrapped in a white material. Its hilt was in the shape of silver wings, one of the wings connects to the base of the sword and in between the two wings was a dust crystal colored white. A white chain also connects at the base, at the end of the chain was the Arc family crest. The moment Jaune handles the sword both the gem and the blade start to gleam. The light similar to that of the moon's light. Jaune places it on his back, the blade no longer glowing its beautiful light. Then he lays eyes on Crocea Mors. "Father... I won't let you down." Jaune picks up the sword and places in on his belt.

* * *

After Jaune had prepared himself he sees Weiss doing different poses and with faces that weren't exactly sane. Jaune could have sworn he saw thunder clouds behind her. Jaune smirks and decides to aggravate the heiress. "You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." Jaune points at himself.

Weiss crosses her arms obviously aggravated with Jaune already. "You again?"

Pyrrha suddenly gets in between Jaune and Weiss so she could talk to the blond knight. "Nice to meet you Jaune"

Jaune stops his approach on Weiss to speak with the red head. "It's nice to meet you too. But hold that thought." he whispers into Pyrrha's ear "I need to aggravate a certain snow angel." Pyrrha giggles and moves aside for him to continue. "So I couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." Jaune began flexing.

Weiss face palms believing Jaune to be an idiot. "You've got to be kidding me."

Jaune smirks and continues to annoy the snow angel. "There's no need to be embarrassed." Jaune kept aggravating Weiss about the two of them being on a team.

Jaune would have continued, but Pyrrha had included herself into the conversation. "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each so-"

Before Pyrrha could continue Jaune beat her to it. "So you want to be on my team? Am I correct to assume that that's what you were going to ask? If so then I'd love to have you."

Pyrrha's cheeks were a light pink. Before she could reply Weiss gets in between the two. "Jaune is it; do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

Jaune smiles "Not in the slightest Snow Angel."

Weiss although furious by the nickname Jaune gave her continues "This is Pyrrha" she points at Pyrrha.

"Hello again" Pyrrha said waving at Jaune.

"Pyrrha graduated top her class in Sanctum." Weiss said knowingly

Jaune who was still smiling. "Never heard of it."

Weiss was taken aback by the boy's obliviousness. She provides Jaune with more information "She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row, a new record."

Jaune stared at the two for a few moments before responding "The what?"

Weiss now losing it waves her arms around in frustration. "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Peeps Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune gasps when realization hits him "That's you!? They only do that for start athletes and cartoon characters!"

Pyrrha smiles. "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you."

Jaune with a knowing look "It's good for your soul."

Pyrrha once again giggles at Jaune's humor. However, Weiss your friendly neighborhood ice princess froze all the fun. "So after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

Jaune rubs the back of his head. "I guess not, sorry."

Pyrrha walks up to Jaune and places her hand on his shoulder. "Actually, Jaune, I'd think you'd make a great leader."

Jaune smiles at the red head "I don't know about that. I don't think it's my place to lead a team." He removes Prryha's hand from his shoulder. "But thank you" he walks off, waving goodbye to them while facing the opposite direction. "See you later."

* * *

Jaune decides to head over to Beacon Cliff early so he could speak with Ozpin and Glynda. As he is walking he notices Ozpin and Glynda looking out over the forest. "So what are you two up to?" His adopted parents look over at the boy.

Glynda with a scroll in her hand walks up to Jaune with an apologetic look. "Sorry about leaving you. Ozpin insisted that you ride on the dust plane with everyone else."

Jaune dismisses it "Don't worry about it. I'm not mad."

Ozpin who was still looking at the forest calls out to Jaune. "Jaune, would you come here?"

Jaune does so with Glynda following. Jaune was in the middle. Ozpin to his right and Glynda to his left "Is there something you need uncle?"

Ozpin who was still looking at the forest "Tell me what you think of the school."

"So far I like it. I've met some interesting people and I think they'll be good friends in the future. Why do you ask?"

Ozpin sips his coffee "Jaune I am your caretaker, so it's only natural for me to ask if you're enjoying your time here."

Glynda steps in "What he means is, because he loves you he wants to make sure you're okay and that you'll have a great time here in Beacon."

Ozpin clears his throat "Anyways, Jaune as you know people mustn't know that you're my adopted child. If they did then they would believe I am giving you special treatment and they would hate you for it."

Jaune nods his head understanding the situation. "I figured as much. That's why I haven't brought you up during my time with the other students."

Ozpin nods his head in approval. "Good, I wouldn't want the whole student body hating you now."

"Uncle, do the other teachers know about me?"

"They do not, did you think since you were my adopted son I'd allow them to let you slack off?"

Jaune laughs "Of course not! Though it would have been nice."

Ozpin looks at his pride and joy with a small smile on his lips "I hope you realize that I expect nothing less than perfect in all your classes."

Jaune grins "I know, I am your son after all. But who knows, I might just get a 7-owwwwwwwwww"

Before Jaune could finish he felt his left shoulder starting to get crushed. He kneels on the ground and looks up to see Glynda with a threatening gaze "What was that Jaune? I didn't quite catch that."

Jaune with a pleading look "Nothing Aunt Glynda, I was just joking! So please let me go!"

Glynda does so and Jaune holds his shoulder in mock pain. "Good, Ozpin and I only expect the best from you."

Jaune laughs "Of course, I won't let you guys down."

Glynda smiles "We know you won't."

He brings them into a hug. "I love you… mom, dad."

Both Glynda and Ozpin were a surprised by what Jaune called them. Ozpin voices his concern "Jaune you don't need to call us that."

Glynda nods her head in agreement. "He's right Jaune, we know that we could never replace your parents."

Jaune shakes his head in disagreement. "I view both of you as my parents. Both of you took care of me like I was your own son. So it's only natural that I call you my mom and dad, but only when no one else is around."

Ozpin and Glynda smile due to Jaune's words. Glynda clears her throat. "It's time for me to call the other students here." Jaune and Ozpin nod their heads in agreement.

Jaune didn't have to wait very long for his fellow students to arrive. He took the landing pad that was closest to Ozpin and Glynda, both smiled at Jaune before composing themselves. When he other students started going to their respected pads Ozpin started speaking.

Jaune however was currently in his own thoughts. _'Today is the day I prove my worth. I'll use all my training to get through. I'll make everyone proud._

'_For the Jaeger Program,_

_For mother and father, and…'_

Jaune looks at Ozpin and Glynda with determination. '_For my new family'_

Jaune's train of thought was broken however when Ruby started tugging on his sleeve who seemed to be in distress. "What is it Ruby?"

"Weren't you paying attention? The first people you make eye contact with will be your teammate for the next four years"!

"That sounds cool."

Ruby starts waving her arms around obviously disagreeing with Jaune. "COOL!? How is this cool, what if I get teamed up with someone I don't know? Or worse…" she looks over at Weiss who was on the last pad.

Jaune smiles at the flustered girl. "You'll be fine, I promise."

Ruby sighs knowing that pouting would get her nowhere and began staring at the forest apprehensively. "Well, here goes nothing."

"Are there any questions" Ozpin asked.

Jaune grins and raises his hand. "Sir…"

"Good, now take your positions." Ozpin said paying no attention to his adopted son.

Jaune continues a smile still on his lips. "Sir I have a question." The individual pads begin launching students. "I believe we're supposed to have a landing strategy, correct?"

"That is correct Mr. Arc, what of it?"

"Well by any chance are you going to drop us off?"

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin was confused by the boy's questions.

"I see, well do you mind if I ask you another question?"

"And what is your question?"

Jaune's grin widened "Is it okay if my landing strategy doesn't involve falling?"

Ozpin smiles in realization, knowing where Jaune was going with this.

Ruby looks at Jaune confused by his words. "What are you talking abo-" Ruby didn't get to finish asking her question due to the pad launching her.

Ozpin and Glynda get out of 'teacher mode' to smile at Jaune since he was the only person left. Ozpin also decides to answer his question from before. "Yes, that's quiet alright." The pad Jaune was on launches him in to the forest. Ozpin and Glynda look on at the young man.

* * *

As Jaune flew through the air he concentrates his aura on his shoulder blades. Suddenly white wings of aura burst out allowing him to truly fly in the air. '_Note to self. When a dust plane is your only option for travel to your adopted dad's school, don't take it. Just fly there yourself.' _

Jaune was soaring through the air a smile on his face. "What the hell! Are those wings made of aura?" Jaune looks behind him to see Yang using her gauntlets firing mechanism to propel herself hoping to catch up with Jaune.

"I should think it's obvious."

Yang laughs "Well it's not every day you see someone with wings."

Jaune grins "True, so I guess I'm the exception."

"So how long can you do that?"

"I can maintain my wings for at least a few hours."

Yang smirks "It's official, you're coming on my team."

Jaune laughs "First you'll have to catch up." Jaune accelerates, a few feather scattering away.

* * *

After Jaune accelerated away he decides to land. When he lands he deactivates his aura wings, when the wings disappear a few scattered feathers were left gently falling to the ground. Jaune looks around in the woods deciding on where he should go. "I could just fly the rest of the way but the point of this is to form a team. So I should walk to the relics to give myself a better chance at finding someone." Suddenly he hears a twig snap. Jaune's instincts kick in, drawing Casull. The person he pointed his gun at however was Pyrrha Nikos. At first she didn't make any moves but waved at him with a warm smile afterwards. Jaune returns the smile and lowers his weapon. "Hello Pyrrha."

"Hello Jaune… I believe you and I are now teammates."

Jaune places Casull back in its holster. "Pairing with a beautiful girl, that sounds nice." Pyrrha's cheeks blush a light pink. And you guessed it, Jaune didn't notice, being the oblivious boy he is. "Come on let's go."He starts walking the opposite direction, Pyrrha following after him.

* * *

After landing Ruby was currently running through the forest in search of her sister Yang. "YANG, YANG!" Ruby was deep in thought as she was running through Emerald Forest. _'Ah this bad, this is really bad. What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first?' _She then thinks about the blond haired knight and smiles. _'Well there's always Jaune. He's nice, he's funny. He seems like he would be good in a fight. Not to mention he's kinda cute… oh my god what am I thinking!?' _Ruby's cheeks were a slight pink due to her own thoughts. _'Anyways, who else is there? Oh I know, what about Blake? So mysterious, so calm, plus she likes books.' _Ruby then frowns due to her next thought '_Well, then again I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her. Think Ruby, who else do I know at this school?' _Her own question was answered when she meets up with Weiss, making eye contact with each other.

Weiss looks at Ruby for a moment before walking away from her, despite making eye contact with her.

Ruby's shoulder's drop "We're supposed to be a team."

Weiss suddenly comes back and pulls Ruby by her hood stating that "this doesn't make us friends"

"You came back!" Ruby cheered.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed Act III. Now like I said before if I used any ideas I would state where I got it from. But in this case it would be some of the dialogue. This is a apparent when Jaune was talking with Ozpin and Glynda on Beacon Hill. I took some of the dialogue from a story called Of Another D'Arc but altered it, basically I added my own flare to it. I thought the dialogue used was well done and I thought that it would fit. When I re-write this story (which I will) I'll make sure to use my own dialogue instead of using another story's. I hope with this knowledge you won't be too angry or even try and kill me but I wanted to tell the truth. Also if you haven't read Another D'Arc I highly suggest it. The author is KSL Cross.


	6. Act IV- XIII in the Emerald Forest

I hope everyone who is reading my story is enjoying it. I'll keep this short so you guys can go ahead and read. Remember to review if you have suggestions. Remember constructive criticism is appreciated.

XIII in the Emerald Forest

Glynda and Ozpin were currently watching the pairs that were formed. Glynda began voicing her opinion on each of the pairs. "Our last pair has been formed sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, poor boy, I can't possibly imagine how those two will get along." Glynda scrolls through the next pair. "Jaune seems to have found himself a very capable teammate." Ozpin became curious, wanting to know who had paired up with his boy. "Pyrrha Nikos, she and Jaune will get along fine."

Ozpin grins "She might even be Jaune's first girlfriend."

Glynda frowns "Not if I have anything to say about it."

* * *

Pyrrha and Jaune had been walking through the woods looking for the relics. However, they ended up in front of a cave, a shady cave at that. "Could this be where the relics are?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune moves his hand below his chin to think. "I don't think so; it's too shady for one thing."

Pyrrha nods her head in agreement. "Then it must be a trap."

Jaune places his hand on crude drawings made on the cave entrance. "I don't think so. Take a look at the drawings. They've been here for quite some time. But there's definitely something dwelling in that cave."

"Then we should move on." Jaune motions for her to stop. "What is it Jaune?"

"This may sound crazy but I believe we should enter the cave."

Pyrrha looks at the blond knight confused "But why? It would be safer if we moved on to the relics."

Jaune smiles "True, but what if someone in the future walks in this cave and ends up losing their life? Then we are partially to blame. If we act now then we might just end up saving a life."

Pyrrha smiles "That's quite noble of you Jaune."

Jaune smiles "Thanks, but I'm only doing what I think is right." He and Pyrrha walk into the cave. Jaune lights a torch to show the path. "What do you think awaits us inside this cave?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. But it will most likely be dangerous."

"Agreed, but you and I can handle it." As they were walking Pyrrha had accidently bumped into Jaune causing him to drop the torch in a puddle of water. "Well this can't end well."

"I'm sorry Jaune I didn't mean to bump into you." Pyrrha apologized.

Jaune chuckles "It's okay, I'm sure we'll be fine. But now I'm feeling soul crushing regret." Jaune said in humor.

Pyrrha starts to feel warm suddenly. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah, it's gotten warmer in here." Jaune said now serious. "We should continue on."

After walking a few more feet they find a… floating gold light. Pyrrha looks at the golden object curiously. "What could that be?" Suddenly the light lunges at Pyrrha. Jaune carries her bridal style and avoids the light. He rushes out of the cave, something big following after him.

Jaune makes it out of the cave, Pyrrha still in his arms. "I should of known what it was from the paintings." Jaune allows Pyrrha to stand on her own. "Sorry about that, it attacked and I reacted.

Pyrrha cheeks were a light pink from the contact with the boy. But she regains her composure knowing that they would soon fight. "There's no need to apologize. But what was it that attacked us?"

Suddenly a Death Stalker bursts through the cave entrance. It releases a booming roar that would shake any normal student to the core. Luckily Jaune and Pyrrha were anything but normal.

Jaune grins "Does that answer your question?"

Pyrrha looks at Jaune obviously taken aback by his calmness. "Jaune why are you so calm? This is a B-Class Grimm we're facing!"

Jaune takes Casull out of its holster with his left hand and sets his sights on the large scorpion like Grimm. "Don't worry; if we work together it should be easy enough." The Deathstalker attacks the two prodigies. Jaune and Pyrrha quickly side step away, Jaune to the right and Pyrrha to the left. "Pyrrha distract it!"

"On it" Pyrrha jumps up on a tree branch and transforms Milo from its sword form to rifle its rifle form. She starts firing off shots at the Deathstalker. The Deathstalker was preoccupied by Pyrrha's relentless barrage. Jaune takes the opportunity by shooting dust powered explosive ammunition at the Deathstalker at its side. The moment the rounds make contact explosions cover the Deathstalker. Only smoke was visible.

Suddenly the golden stinger bursts from the smoke and lunges at Jaune. Jaune jumps away in time and does a back flip before landing. The Deathstalker charges at Jaune. Jaune aims Casull and fires off more explosive rounds, each round making impact causing small explosions on the large Grimm, but doing no real damage. The Deathstalker uses its claw in an attempt to knock him back. But Jaune jumps in between the claw and retreats even further. "I'm not getting anywhere this." Jaune said calmly. "No matter, I'll just use a different ammunition type." Jaune reloads the Casull, the old magazine sliding out of the handgun down to the ground.

The Deathstalker roars before blindly charging at Jaune again. He smirks and charges as well. Pyrrha looks at Jaune worried about his safety. However it soon changes to a look of amazement. The Deathstalker brings its stinger down in hopes of impaling Jaune. Unfortunately for the Deathstalker, Jaune stops the attack completely, a 'force field' generated by Jaune's aura. Jaune adds more power to his aura to knock the stinger back letting Jaune barrage the Deathstalker with 3 rounds from the Casull, a single round hitting one of its eyes, and the other two rounds hitting the Deathstalker's white bone plates causing small cracks.

The Deathstalker cries in pain from the loss of its eye. It swings its claw at Jaune knocking him back towards a tree.

Pyrrha rushes to Jaune's side. "Jaune"

Jaune gets up uninjured "Don't worry I'm fine." The Deathstalker charges at the two yet again, in hopes of taking revenge for the loss of its eye. Instead of jumping out of the way Jaune emits a large amount of aura, the Death Stalker stopping in its tracks. The sheer amount of aura forms a pillar of pure white aura. Anyone who was in the forest or nearby it could see it clearly.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda see a white pillar of light. They knew instantly who it belonged to.

Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee "It looks like Jaune is getting serious, which means he must be fighting a B-class Grimm."

Glynda looks through her scroll and gets a visual of the fight. "You are correct, it seems Jaune and Pyrrha have encountered a Deathstalker, it was in the cave they entered. Also, judging by the size and the amount of moss and grass on the Death Stalker, it's been there for quite some time."

Ozpin yet again takes a sip from his coffee. "Initiation usually has only one B-class Grimm to test the students. But this is a nice change."

"Don't even think about it. Having two B-class Grimm for initiation is far too dangerous. I would intervene now but Jaune can take care of it."

Ozpin smiles "Oh how right you are."

* * *

Ruby and Weiss had been arguing about their situation. They were lost not knowing the directions to take to get to the relics. However, their arguing stopped when the laid eyes on a pillar of light. They could feel the aura from here.

Weiss was the first to comment on the aura "That aura, it's incredible!"

Ruby agreed. "I actually have to agree with you on that."

Weiss frowns "Who could hold this much aura?"

"It could be one of the professors." Ruby inferred.

"It couldn't be. The headmaster said that they would evaluate us. Nothing more, so it's one of our classmates." Weiss said sounding a bit aggravated.

"Why are you so mad?" Ruby questioned

Weiss scoffs "I don't know what you're talking about.

Ruby stares at her partner blankly "Ah huh." Weiss starts walking off. Ruby was about to follow after her until she noticed something in the sky. She grins. "Weiss… I have an idea."

* * *

Yang and Blake were currently at the Abandon Temple where the remaining relics were located. They were about to depart until they noticed a pillar of white aura. Blake's expression changed from being normally blank into awe. "Incredible"

Yang put her hand on her hip. "I'll say, I bet its Jaune."

Blake raised her eye brow. "Who's that?"

Yang grins "This really hot guy who can fly with these badass wings made of aura."

Blake blinks "Oh… well that's… new."

Yang laughs. "Those were my thoughts too!"

Yang grabs a white knight piece. "So... how about a cute little pony?"

Blake rolls her eyes, but smiles. "Sure"

* * *

Currently Ren and Nora were walking through the forest heading for the Abandon Temple. However, they stopped to look at a unique spectacle. They were currently staring at a pillar of white aura.

The usually stoic Ren couldn't help but be in awe at the display. Even Nora had stopped her antics to gaze at the display of power.

"That aura, it"s enormous." Ren said breaking the silence.

Nora looks at her childhood friend and smiles returning to her usual Nora self. "Ren who do you think it is?"

Ren still looking at the white light answers his childhood friend "I'm not sure Nora, but whoever it is… this person is in a league of their own."

Nora suddenly notices an Ursa. She turns to her childhood friend, her hands behind her back. A wide smile formed by her lips. "Ren I have an idea!"

Ren sighs, though he didn't want to know, he had to ask "And what would your idea be?"

Nora laughs "You'll see!"

Ren sighs a second time, knowing that whatever she had planned would exhaust him.

* * *

Pyrrha was astonished by the display of power that Jaune was showing. She had never seen a single person have as much aura as Jaune has. "Incredible."

The Death Stalker stopped in its advance towards the pair. It started to back up.

Jaune looks back at Pyrrha with a warm smile. "Hang tight, I'll finish things here." He turns back to the Death Stalker and starts advancing towards it in a slow pace. "Tell me, do the creatures of Grimm feel fear?" Jaune was currently asking the question to the Death Stalker while unsheathing Holy Avenger. The blade, like his aura began to glow a white light. White aura was cloaking his blade, the calm aura turning into more like dancing flames. The sword also seemed to have white glowing runes. "Let's put it the test." Jaune raises his sword in the air; the white aura that was wrapped around his blade began to grow wilder. The flame like white aura began to glow brighter and brighter. "Let this herald your end."

As Jaune was about to bring his sword down he suddenly began to see visions, they were of his nightmare. He began to hear the screams of agony that he was cursed to hear every time he slept. The pools of blood that soaked the ground, he saw it all. Jaune was on his knees holding his head in pain with his free hand, his blue eyes shut from the world. "Why am I seeing all of this? Stop it, damn it!"Jaune's aura began to dissipate.

The Death Stalker took the opportunity to attack Jaune. Pyrrha looked on not knowing what to do. Even if she did rush to his side there was no way she would be able to stop it by herself. "Jaune get out of there!"

Jaune opens his eyes, suddenly hearing his teammate. He sees the Death Stalker charging at him, Jaune quickly jumps out of the way, causing the Death Stalker to knock down a tree.

Jaune was breathing heavily, a bead of sweat rolling down. Pyrrha rushes to his side worried about her teammate. "Jaune are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Jaune calms his breathing before he replies to the redhead. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." Jaune sees the Death Stalker preparing to attack again. It screeched in anger, getting frustrated by its failed attacks. Jaune gets up from his crouched position. "I'll finish it off now."

Pyrrha voices her concern to Jaune "Jaune you could have been killed! We should retreat for now!"

"Pyrrha I'm fine, really. You don't have to worry about me."

Pyrrha frowns "Jaune, of course I need to worry about you. We're a team now. So please, we need to go."

Jaune was thinking over the whole situation. He knew he could defeat the Death Stalker. But he didn't want to worry Pyrrha. He sighs but smiles afterwards, reluctantly agreeing to retreat. "Okay, let's go." Jaune sheathes Holy Avenger and picks Pyrrha up bridal style.

Pyrrha's cheeks glow a light pink "What are you doing!?"

Jaune eases her troubles with a gentle smile. "Trust me." White wings of Aura burst out and he takes to the sky, a few white feathers gently falling down.

Pyrrha's cheeks were the same shade of red as her hair. Jaune noticed for once and addressed the matter. "Pyrrha what's wrong. You're not sick are you?"

Pyrrha shakes her head "I'm fine, I just didn't expect that."

Jaune laughs lightly "I see, I'll warn you next time."

* * *

Yang and Blake were at the Abandoned Temple, relic in hand. They were about to leave until they noticed someone flying towards them.

Yang grins "Looks like Jaune made it."

Blake looks at the figure getting closer and closer until he lands. "So that's Jaune." Blake was in her thoughts _'He doesn't looks like he's a capable fighter. But looks can be deceiving.' _

Jaune lets Pyrrha walk on her own and the pair walks up to Blake and Yang. Jaune waves at them "Hey Yang, how are you and your teammate doing?"

"I'm doing great. Well I was, until an Ursa Major ruined my hair!" Yang's eyes and hair began to glow, flames forming due to her raging aura.

Blake sighs "My name is Blake Belladonna." Blake looks over at her teammate. "And it was only a few strands."

Yang looks at Blake in retort "You don't understand! My hair is my life!" Yang starts brushing her hair.

They deadpan at Yang's obsession of her hair

Jaune smiles "Well your hair is beautiful. It's only natural for you to protect it."

Yang stops due to his words, her cheeks a light pink. She quickly regains her composure. "See Blake, Jaune gets it.

"Anyways" Pyrrha said trying to go on to more pressing matters. "We should leave soon."

Jaune nods in agreement. "Pyrrha, I'll grab a relic." Before Jaune could grab a relic Blake taps his shoulder and motions him to look up. He does so and what he sees causes him to sigh.

In the air was the cute little red riding hood cross player we all know and love, Ruby Rose. She was currently screaming "HEADS UUUUUUUUUUUP!"

"I'll get her." Jaune concentrates his aura and his angelic wings burst from his shoulder blades. He flies at a great speed to catch the girl in time before she could fall. He catches her, carrying her bridal style. "You have some explaining to do." Jaune said ready to scold the girl. Ruby laughs nervously. He lands gently on the ground and lets Ruby go. "You okay?"

Ruby nods "Yeah, but that was incredible. So that's what you meant back at the cliff."

Blake looks at Yang, curiosity in her eyes. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?

Yang laughs "You saw her didn't you? But it couldn't be all bad being caught by a hot stud like Jaune."

Jaune looks at Yang obviously confused by her words. "Pardon?"

Ruby waves her hand in front of her. "Don't worry about her Jaune! It's nothing for you to be concerned about?"

Before Jaune could ask anything he heard something crashing into trees. He looks over at the source and sees an Ursa…and Nora… who was on the Ursa's back. Nora was riding on the back of an Ursa. "It's official; nothing else after this will surprise me." Jaune said, not doubting his own words. "And did she just yee-ha?"

"AWWWWW it's broken!" Nora pouted. A mere second passed and Nora was now on top of the Ursa, examining her handy work.

Ren shows up panting from all the running he was forced to do. "Nora… please… don't ever do that again." Ren turns to Nora, but she disappeared.

Nora suddenly ended up at the shrine and examined one of the relics that was colored gold and in the shape of a rook. She picks the gold rook up and starts striking poses. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" Ren shouted slightly annoyed by Nora's actions.

"He he he, coming Ren!" Nora grins and rushes over to Ren.

Blake was about to question what just happened but Jaune stops her by placing his hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't question it." Suddenly more trees were being torn apart. (god, everyone hates trees.) The Death Stalker from before emerges. "And now suddenly things just got worse."

Suddenly Yang's aura bursts out in flames, the fiery aura resonating around her. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYBODY JUST CHILL OUT FOR LIKE TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!"

One…

Two… Ding

Ruby taps on Yang's shoulder motioning her to look up. "Yang." She points up at the sky; everybody looks up and sees Weiss hanging on to the talon of a Nevermore. "Jaune, I need your help again."

Jaune sighs "Of course you do."

Everyone could hear Weiss's words being cried out from above. "How could you leave me?"

"I said jump." Ruby said, that being her only defense.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said, clearly not believing her own words.

"She's falling" Ren noted.

"I'll get her… wow déjà vu… though this time it's a different girl… you know what I mean." Everyone looks at Jaune, deadpanning at his casual demeanor. "I'll just go and save her." Jaune's wings of aura appear; he flies in the air and catches Weiss bridal style. Jaune smiles and decides to add a joke. "Just dropping in?"

Weiss blushes, her pale skin finally having color for a change. "Let me down you, ruffian!"

Jaune chuckles, not needing any gratitude from the heiress he saved. "As you wish." Jaune lands on the ground. He lays Weiss down gently. "Will that be all princesses?" Jaune does a mock bow.

Weiss began to fume. "Shut up, I didn't need your help!"

Jaune smiles "Sorry, but I do hope you're okay. You're not injured, are you?."

Weiss looks the other way "I'm fine." She walks over to Ruby and starts scolding her about how foolish her plan was and "how dare you jump off and leave me alone!"

Jaune walks back to the group.

"Great, the gangs all here, now we can die together." Yang shouted sarcastically.

Ruby grins looking at the Death Stalker with excitement, knowing that this was her chance to prove herself. "Not if I can help it." Ruby charges at the Death Stalker ready to fight.

Yang holds her hand out and became worried. "Ruby wait!"

Ruby as she was running towards the Death Stalker takes Crescent Rose out, it mecha-shifts into scythe mode. When the transformation is completed she pulls the trigger of her scythe and the blast from the sniper rifle causes her to accelerate and she swings her scythe at her target. However, she was knocked back by the Death Stalker's claw.

Ruby gets up, stumbling. "Don't worry! I'm totally fine!" She looks behind her and sees the Death Stalker. She fires off a shot from Crescent Rose, the force of the shot pushing her back a miniscule distance before running back to Jaune and the others.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted in worry.

Yang rushes over to her sister.

Jaune was about to follow after her if not for the Nevermore that was circling back to them, more specifically to Ruby. "Damn it!" Jaune draws Casull out. The silver long barreled hand gun aimed at the Nevermore. Jaune begins unloading his six round magazine onto the Nevermore. The rounds fired were explosive dust rounds. Each round exploding on impact, however it proved ineffective and continued its approach.

The Nevermore sent a barrage of heavy black feathers at the sisters. Thankfully the feathers didn't pierce Ruby's body but it did manage to pin her crimson cloak.

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang shouted as Ruby was trying to pull her cloak out.

"I'm trying!" Ruby said, tugging her cloak. She was beginning to panic due to the fact that the Death Stalker was inching closer and closer at her.

"Ruby!" Jaune shouts in dismay. He grabs the handle of Holy Avenger to draw it but stops when he sees a white blur. "What?" The stinger from the Death Stalker was about to strike. However, the gold stinger was trapped in a wall of ice.

"You are _so_ childish." Ruby opens her eyes and sees Weiss, a wall of ice behind her.

"Weiss?" Ruby looks up at Weiss and was in disbelief by the fact that she was saved, and by the fact that it was Weiss who saved her.

Weiss continues "…and dimwitted and hyperactive and don't get me started on your fighting style." Weiss pulls out Myrtenaster, her rapier. Weiss pauses for a moment, but continues. "And I suppose, I can be a bit… difficult. But if we're going to do this then… then we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, then I'll be… nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off." Ruby responded weakly but looks at Weiss with determination. "I want you to know that I can do this."

"… You're fine." Weiss walks past Ruby.

Ruby closes her eyes and holds her hands together. "Normal knees." She whispers.

Jaune walks to Weiss, with a smile formed. "I'm grateful, Weiss."

Weiss rolls her eyes "Why are you grateful?"

"I'm grateful because you saved a dear friend of mine" Jaune places his hand on Weiss's shoulder. "And I'm also grateful that you're safe."

Weiss blushes but hides her face so Jaune wouldn't see her. "What are you saying!? It's not like I did it for you!" Weiss walks past him.

Jaune grins. "By the way… that was impressive what you did. You used a glyph to propel yourself in front of Ruby to block the Death Stalker's attack with a dust enabled ice. Your speed and technique is impressive."

Weiss looks back at Jaune, now serious no longer showing signs of embarrassment from before. "And your aura reserves are anything but normal. Not to mention your semblance's ability to create wings."

Jaune smirks "Now who said that my semblance only had one ability?" Jaune walks off towards Ruby and Yang. The latter currently pulling the other into an embrace.

Weiss looks at Jaune, in shock and awe. _'He can do more than just create wings__? What else can he do?'_

As Jaune approaches the sisters Yang lets go of Ruby. "Thank you for helping my sister." Yang said in gratitude.

Jaune shakes his head no "There's no reason to thank me. I didn't do anything helpful." Jaune glances over at Weiss. "You should be thanking her."

Yang too shakes her head no. "But you still tried to help her." She looks down on the ground. "Unlike me, who couldn't do anything, she was in danger and I couldn't do anything."

Jaune has a sad smile, knowing that Yang was deeply hurt. "If you're worried about being a terrible sister then don't. I can tell that you love your sister and that she loves you. That alone makes you great sister."

Ruby tugs on Yang's shirt. "He's right Yang. You are a great sister."

Yang has a wide smile and wraps her arms around the two. "Thanks you guys!" She looks at Jaune and whispers to him. "Thank you, you really are a charmer." Yang lets go of the two.

Jaune stood there perplexed _'A charmer? What could she possibly mean?'_

Jaune shakes the thought away. There were more pressing matters to attend to. "Alright everyone, it's time we leave. Any pair that doesn't have a relic, grab one now! We can't waste anymore time!"

"I agree, there's no need for dilly-dallying, our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said in agreement.

Ruby joined in "They're right, our objective is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things.

Jaune smiles "Run and live, that's an idea I can get behind on."

Jaune walks over to the relics and takes the gold rook. Ruby follows and takes the gold knight. They look at each other and smile.

"Time we leave." Ren said, his automatic pistols, StormFlower ready for combat.

* * *

The 8 students were running away from the B-Class Grimm, but they ended up at a summit, the Nevermore that was chasing them lands on top of the summit and screeches. A fight was unavoidable. They take cover behind stone pillars. Jaune takes out Casull and holds it in his left hand.

Yang glares at the Nevermore. "Well that's great."

Behind them trees were knocked aside (seriously what's with the hatred on trees.) the Death Stalker rushing towards them while screeching.

"Everyone run!" Jaune ordered. They do so without hesitation, rushing towards the Nevermore. The Nevermore takes to the sky and prepares to launch multiple feathers.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren ordered as they were rushing out of cover.

Nora does so; as she was running the Nevermore shot its large black spear feathers at the bubbly girl. She dodges each one with ease. Nora takes out her Magnhild in its Dust-nade launcher mode. She giggles before shooting multiple dust-nades. Each dust-nade exploding a pink color that forced the Nevermore to retreat.

After Nora forced the Nevermore to retreat the Death Stalker was about to attack her until Ren and Blake stop the scorpion by slashing it with the blades of their weapons. Afterwards Weiss jumps in and grabs Nora by the waist and creates a glyph underneath her feet launching the two forward.

As Jaune and the others were running on the stone bridge Jaune stopped momentarily to start firing at the Death Stalker. Jaune uses his shredder ammo, each round that made impact with the exoskeleton gave it cracks.

Pyrrha stops as well, her spear mecha-shifting into a rifle and starts firing. "Go, I'll cover you!"

"Got it" Jaune ran past Pyrrha while reloading Casull with more shredder rounds.

As they continued running the Nevermore charges at them, resulting in the destruction of the bridge. Pyrrha, Ren and Blake were stuck fighting the Death Stalker.

Jaune looks over at them, filled with worry. "We need to get over there, they need help!"

Nora rushes next to Jaune, with a look of determination. "Let's do this!"

Jaune looks over the edge. "Nora, can you make that jump?"

Nora grins and knocks Jaune down with Magnhild. It mecha-shifts into a hammer, she raises her hammer up after its transformation. She jumps up and sends her hammer crashing down. "Nora wait, I can get there…" Before Jaune could finish Nora slams her hammer down on the bridge, sending the two flying back to Pyrrha, Ren and Blake. Jaune was face down on the ground. "… Myself" Jaune gets up, unmarred by Nora's actions, watching the events take place. Nora brings her hammer down on the Death Stalker. The Death Stalker showed no pain and lunges its stinger at Nora, she notices and she pulls the trigger of Magnhild which creates a pink explosion causing her to be pushed back so she could dodge the stinger. However, the stinger was used for a second strike which pushed Nora back even further. Nora bumps into Blake because of this, sending the bow wearer plummeting down. Jaune tries to rush over to Blake before she could fall. Jaune takes his hand out, Blake does so as well, their fingers only centimeters away. "Blake!"

Jaune was about to summon his wings but stops, seeing Blake throw her gun-scythe, Gambol Shroud it hooks on one of stone buildings throwing herself at the Nevermore. She delivers several slashing blows, all of which prove ineffective. Jaune smiles in relief. "I guess she can take care of herself." Jaune's smile disappears. He turns to see his fellow classmates fighting the Death Stalker. Jaune takes Casull out and starts bombarding the Death Stalker with explosive dust ammunition.

The monster brushed Jaune's attacks aside continuing its murderous intent.

The gold stinger lunges at Pyrrha, who dodges it just in time. She charges at the Death Stalker with Nora behind her. Pyrrha uses her bronze shield to block the Death Stalker's claw from hitting her. Nora sends her hammer down; she pulls the trigger causing her attack to accelerate hitting the Grimm's head. Before the Death Stalker could retaliate, Nora jumps back and mecha-shifts her hammer into its dust-nade launcher mode. She starts firing multiple shots, pink explosions hitting the Grimm.

Suddenly the gold stinger lunges at Nora. Ren quickly blocks the Stinger with his aura, using both hands to produce the shield. "Nora move." She does so and moves back. Ren increases the amount of aura in his shield and knocks the Stinger back. From his sleeves StormFlower appears and he begins firing his automatic blade pistols. The bullets fired were doing nothing to the Death Stalker, the rounds only bouncing off its exoskeleton.

The Death Stalker retaliates and attacks with its stinger again.

Ren narrowly dodges the attack. He lands next to Jaune. "Nothing we do is working. At this rate the bridge will collapse. I don't suppose you can somehow carry the three of us while flying?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible. I can only carry two people."

Ren looks at Jaune, contemplating something. He sighs "Then get Nora and Pyrrha off this bridge."

Jaune's eyes widen. "What, but what about you?"

Ren has a sad smile. "Don't worry about me."

Jaune looks at Ren. _'I can save Nora and Pyrrha, but I won't be able to get to Ren in time. What do I do?' _Jaune looks at the Death Stalker formulating a plan. Anything sounded good to him, just as long as it didn't mean losing someone.

Jaune then looks at the stinger, he grins knowing what to do. "There's no need Ren."

Ren looks at Jaune, his hopes a bit brighter. "Let's hear it."

"I need you to get on the Stinger and start shooting it with everything you've got."

Ren looks at the Stinger and back at Jaune. "Are you sure?"

Jaune looks at Ren, his smile never fading. "I'm sure."

Ren nods and charges at the Death Stalker, unleashing a hail of bullets at his target, the gold stinger comes crashing down at Ren. He dodges and grabs on the stinger and starts firing at the Stinger, slowly causing it to fall, each bullet piercing through flesh that was connecting the stinger.

Jaune manifests large amounts of aura; at first a ribcage of white aura surrounded his body. He charges at the Death Stalker and jumps in the air. From the ribcage a giant skeleton arm of aura punches the Scorpion's head to the ground. "Ren jump off now!"

Ren does so, however when he jumped the tail hits him sending him crashing to a stone wall.

"Ren!" Nora shouted in dismay.

Jaune eases her troubles. "He's fine I promise! Right now we need to finish this thing off!"

The Death Stalker recovers after Jaune's attack.

Jaune turns to Pyrrha "Pyrrha, blind it."

"On it" she throws her javelin giving it a boost by an aura-shot from the rear, resulting in the spear piecing the beast's eye.

Jaune aims Casull at the hanging stinger. He fires a single shot, piercing the last piece of flesh that connected the Stinger. The Stinger stabs the Death Stalker's head, the exoskeleton absorbing most of the impact.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune ordered.

"Head up!" Nora jumps on Pyrrha's shield, her hammer on the shield while she was sitting on her hammer with a smile on her face. She pulls the trigger a small pink explosion sending her high into the air. She was laughing while she was in the air. As Nora began to fall her smile was replaced with a serious expression. She pulls the trigger of Magnhild, making her fall down even faster. Nora's hammer hits the stinger, causing it to crush through the exoskeleton. The sheer force of her attack causing Jaune and Pyrrha to fly up in the air, Nora grins and fires another shot causing her to fly up in the air while the Death Stalker plummets.

Jaune lands in a crouched position, while Nora and Pyrrha land their own unique way. Ren runs up to the three, panting heavily from the whole fight. Jaune stands and notices the tired state Ren was in. He noticed Ren was about to fall, so Jaune catches him before he could fall. "You okay buddy?" Jaune asked as he placed Ren's arm around his neck, that way he could stand.

Ren looks at Jaune in appreciation. "I'm fine… thank you Jaune." Ren said in between his tired breathing.

"No need, I didn't want a friend of mine to die."

Ren smiles "Well none the less, thank you Jaune. You're a good friend."

Nora and Pyrrha run over to the two boys. Nora tackles Jaune and Ren to the ground. "Ren you're safe, thank goodness you're okay!" Nora was sitting on Ren's chest. "You are okay… right Ren?"

Ren looks at Nora and sighs but smiles soon after. "Yes Nora, I'm okay."

Nora beamed "Great, because if anything bad were to happen to you I'd be so sad and depressed. As a friend I mean!" She quickly added. "It's not like I like, like you but just like as in a friend liking a friend... I mean not liking a friend as in wanting to become boyfriend girlfriend."

"Nora" Ren said interrupting Nora.

"Yes Ren?"

"It's fine, I get it… now can you get off me?"

Nora smiles "Okie dokie!" She gets off her childhood friend.

Jaune laughs at their interaction. Pyrrha walks next to him. "Jaune what was that? Your aura created a ribcage and then an arm. Jaune what exactly is your semblance?"

Ren was looking at Jaune, also curious as to what his semblance could be.

Even Nora was quiet wanting to know the extent of Jaune's power.

Jaune looks at his friends, contemplating if he should tell them. He then brings his attention to the Nevermore that Ruby and the others were fighting. "I'll tell you when they finish the Nevermore off."

Pyrrha and the others look on as the four girls fight the Nevermore. It was incredible, each one showing remarkable combat abilities.

"Shouldn't you help them Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, worried about her fellow classmates.

As they were watching Weiss froze the tail of the Nevermore making it stationary. Afterwards they have Blake and Yang use Gambol Shroud to connect two pillars. Ruby then jumps on the cord bending it like a string on a bow. Weiss catches Ruby using a black glyph.

Jaune smiles "I think they've got it handled."

* * *

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss said ready to release Ruby onto the Nevermore.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked, completely serious about the question.

Weiss grins "Hmph, can I?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

"… can-"

"OF COURSE I CAN!"

After their little tangent Ruby prepares weapon to fire. Weiss releases Ruby using her aura. Ruby is sent flying towards the Nevermore like an arrow. Ruby increases her speed even more by firing multiple shots of her Crescent Rose. Her scythe catches the overgrown bird by the neck. Ruby lands on the face of the cliff.

Weiss quickly forms a long column of blue glyphs that leads to the top of the cliff. Ruby races to the top of the cliff using shots from Crescent Rose, reaching the top Ruby fires the last shot of her Crescent Rose. The last shot giving her enough force to cleave the Nevermore's head off. Ruby landed on top of the cliff, the blade of her scythe stabbing the ground, dozens and dozens of rose petals gracefully falling around her, while the body of the Nevermore falls down and crashes down on the ground.

Ruby stands and walks to the edge of the cliff, looking down on her teammates.

Yang smiles "Well… that was a thing."

* * *

Jaune smiles, "Wow… that was truly amazing wasn't it?"

They all nod in agreement.

Jaune looks back at his team. "Come on, let's go meet up with the others."

The eight students meet up at the center of the summit. The platform they were on only had the one exit, which was a stone bridge with rows of stone columns. Yang was hugging Ruby in congratulations. Blake was watching the two sisters, proud of the fact that they defeated the Nevermore. Weiss though exhausted didn't show it and was smiling at their success.

Jaune and his team greeted them. "That was impressive. The four of you make a great team."

Pyrrha lightly punches his shoulder, causing him to be knocked back, but he maintained his balance. Pyrrha laughs "We make a great team too you know."

Ren nods in agreement.

Nora… well she definitely agreed. "You bet we do, Jaune was like "Pyrrha blind it" and "Nora nail it." And I did nail it! It was so much fun!" As Nora was talking she was striking various poses.

"Nora…" Ren said getting the said girl's attention.

"Yes Ren"

"I think they get it."

Nora salutes "Okay then."

They all laugh, having a great time together.

Ruby calms her laughing so she could speak. "I wish all eight of us could be on a team."

They all nod in agreement.

Nora raises her hand up. "I have an idea. Maybe if we bribe the headmaster he would do it."

Jaune pales at her suggestion. "I don't think that would work."

Nora thinks about what else she could do. Then a stroke of 'genius' hits her. "Oh, we'll break his legs!"

Jaune deadpans "That definitely won't work."

Ren cuts in "Jaune, you said that after they defeated the Nevermore you would explain what your semblance was.

Now everyone became quite. Wanting to know what it could be.

Jaune sighs "I did say I would. Okay I'll tell you. My semblance is unlike any other. Not trying to brag but I'm telling the truth."

Weiss scoffs "Just tell us!"

Jaune chuckles "Alright, my semblance is known as… The Gift of the Goddess."

They look at Jaune, intrigued by the name.

"What kind of a name is that?" Weiss asked.

Jaune rubs the back of his head. "That's just the name of my semblance. You see, my semblance is a part of my bloodline, so long ago one of my ancestors named it that.

Blake was deep in thought. "But why name it that?"

Jaune smiles "There was a famous poem long ago. It's known today in fact and is regarded as one of the world's greatest pieces. That poem is called Loveless."

They all realize the poem that he spoke of. Even Nora heard of it.

"You're catching on it seems. There was one verse from Loveless that reminded him of our family's special semblance. I'll recite the verse." Jaune's body starts to glow, his aura the color of moonlight. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky." Jaune's wings burst out afterwards.

They gaze at Jaune, in awe by his display of power.

Jaune continues. "Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest."

Jaune stops soon after, his wings scatter into many feathers that fall gracefully to the ground, the moment they make contact with the ground the feathers shatter, many tiny shards of glittering white light surrounded him. The display was truly beautiful in their eyes.

"Wow" Ren said, astonished by Jaune's reciting of Loveless. "I'm sorry but could you explain exactly why this reminded your ancestor of your family's semblance.

"The reason for that is because our semblance gives us an infinite amount of possibilities that we do with our aura. We can form any object that we put our minds into. For example" A sword appears out of Jaune's hand. At first it was pure aura, however it soon changed into an actual metal sword. The sword has an irregular blade of a silver color. The guard is arrow-shaped. "The amount of possibilities that my aura can do is truly infinite. But this power is still a mystery. My family could never unlock the secrets of our semblance. Also, even though my semblance allows me to create anything my mind desires, my mind has to be strong enough to not only create its essence but to give it shape. The blade Jaune was holding disappears, shards of light were all that remained.

"That's amazing, Jaune." Pyrrha said, still a bit surprised by the revealing of his semblance.

Jaune sighs "Now that I've told you all my about my semblance. You think we can go now?" They all laugh, Jaune also started laughing. '_They really are good people. I was right, these next four years, will truly be something special.' _

As they were walking exited the summit something emerged from the trees. They ready their weapons in case another battle was imminent. Suddenly multiple trees were broken in half and blown away. The students dodge the debris.

Jaune looks at the cloud of smoke a good portion of the forest used to be. "What could have done this?"

His answers were met when the smoke cleared. It was a creature of Grimm in the shape of a human. The creature itself was black, but it had a white exoskeleton in the shape of demonic armor. The face of the creature was black and it had two long white horns that were pointed forward for impaling, its eyes were blood red. The shoulder blades were curved up to a point. The creature only had three toes. It roars, its very roar causing fierce winds to blow at the young students. It was filled with bloodlust.

Jaune looks at the creature, eyes widen. "That's a… Death Bringer." The other students were also terrified. For the creature they were laying eyes on was on one of the highest classes of Grimm. "Why is it here? Why would an A-class Grimm be here?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the story XIII. Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out. So as compensation I decided to do three episodes instead of doing two like I said I would. Since I'm in school I won't be frequent with this story. But getting a chapter out once a week doesn't seem to hard… I hope. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter none the less.

Also, if you're going to gripe about the addition of Final Fantasy material in the story then first let me say that I won't be doing that a lot. I just wanted to add the poem Loveless to the story. Alright I've rambled long enough so I'll end it here.


	7. Act V- XIII Versus

Sorry for the wait everyone I've been going through some things. But I'm okay now so I can continue my writing. Just to let you all know a good portion of this chapter is the fight with the Death Bringer. Regrettably writing a fight scene is one of my weaker qualities with writing. So if the fighting is not to your liking then please tell me how I can improve through the reviews. Okay let's get started.

(By the way if you'd like you could listen to this song as you read the fight. The song is I May Fall. It's part of the RWBY Soundtrack. watch?v=xmOZL_0rj70 )

Act V- XIII versus

The Grimm was staring at the eight students. Its eyes were filled with bloodlust. Ready to take their lives.

It was truly terrifying. This creature was known as a Death Bringer. A-class Grimm with the strength and blood lust of a hundred Death Stalkers. Only the most experienced of hunters could fight a Death Bringer, and the margin that live is even smaller. So how can eight students fight such a strong Grimm? It's inconceivable. Those were the thoughts that they all had. Even Nora and Yang who usually enjoyed battle knew they were way over their heads.

Jaune was the only one who wasn't paralyzed with fear. He knew that if he and his friends were to survive. They would have to work together.

Jaune unsheathes Holy Avenger, the sword gleaming like moonlight. "Everyone, prepare for battle!"

They all look at Jaune, their expressions asking if he was serious. Did he actually believe that they could defeat a monster of such a high caliber? Did he actually believe that they could survive through this ordeal?

Since Jaune did not hear a reply he looks at his friends. His eyes widen.

His friends were terrified, afraid to die, already giving up. Jaune looks forward at the Death Bringer again and sighs, but smiles sadly "Don't worry, leave everything to me. I won't let any of you die." He starts walking towards the creature at a slow pace. "We may have only met each other a day ago, but I want you all to know. You are my beloved comrades, and I won't let any one of you die." He turns his head to the side looking at his distraught friends. He winks as a symbol of affection towards his friends.

Jaune's smile fades in favor of a frown directed at the Death Bringer he was now facing.

Jaune brings his blade up to eye level, his left hand slides over the blade, and he begins reciting something inaudible. The dust crystal in the center of the handle starts to gleam even brighter. This was due to Jaune channeling aura through his sword, cloaking the blade with his white aura, his aura was given the appearance of dancing flames, runes appearing through the length of his sword.

The Death Bringer only growls in response to the display of power. Suddenly from its forearm a black sword spawns. It screeches before lunging at Jaune.

Jaune charges as well, his blade clashes with the Death Bringer's black blade. Sparks form from the contact of their blades. However, Jaune's blade starts to make the Death Bringer's black sword crack. Jaune yells and he breaks through the sword and cleaves the Death Bringer's arm off.

But he didn't stop there. Jaune starts slashing at the Death Bringer. His relentless assault never stopping until he was certain his target was eliminated. Jaune hoping to end it jumps up in the air and brings sword crashing down on his target.

However, the Death Bringer catches Holy Avenger with its hand. Despite the aura enchantment on the blade the Death Bringer shows no sign of pain. Then to Jaune's dismay, the Death Bringer's body starts to regenerate. As if the Death Bringer was darkness itself. Its body parts regenerates from what seems like darkness.

Jaune quickly tries to prevent the creature from completing its regeneration. He pulls Casull out and fires off a single shot into its skull. The bullet only deflected off its skull, not even leaving a scratch on its exoskeleton.

The Death Bringer pulls Jaune closer to it and it punches Jaune in the gut. The force of the punch causing Jaune to cough out his saliva, and the air around them to split, the Death Bringer didn't stop; it started punching Jaune in the stomach repeatedly. Jaune was crying out in pain.

Jaune quickly retaliates; he channels his aura through his foot and kicks the Death Bringer away. It slides only a few feet back. Jaune lunges forward and swings his sword vertically downward, cutting the Death Bringer in half.

As the two halves were separating from each other, small black organic tentacles were bringing the two halves together, stitching it together. Jaune was could only watch in dismay. _'How could anyone beat such a monster?'_

After the Death Bringer regenerates it lunges at Jaune, hoping to take hold of the blond knight. Jaune blocks the attack with an aura shield without having to use his hands.

Jaune's block works and he quickly impales the Death Bringer through the chest. His white aura engulfs the Grimm like fire. Jaune quickly jumps back letting the creature burn in white flames.

However, Jaune's attack proves to be ineffective when the Death Bringer merely screeches to the heavens sending a shockwave that removes Jaune's aura. But it doesn't stop there, the shockwave hits Jaune, and though maintains his ground he covers his eyes. This proves to be an error on his part. The Death Bringer ends up right in front of Jaune without him seeing his moves since he covered his eyes.

The Death Bringer wraps its right hand around Jaune's neck, strangling the life out of him. Jaune was looking into the crimson eyes of the monster strangling him, seeing only malice and bloodlust.

* * *

Jaune's friends didn't know what to do. They were paralyzed from fear. Ruby falls down on her knees, giving up before even trying. "Jaune…" Ruby felt tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to do. '_I'm sorry Jaune! But I don't know what to do! Right now you're getting hurt and none of us are helping you! Why do I have to be so scared!?' _ Ruby slams her fist onto the ground.

"Jaune!" From the group Pyrrha runs towards her teammate. Pyrrha takes Milo out in its spear form. She stops and aims her spear. She throws it with a boost from an aura shot.

The spear Pyrrha throws pierces the Death Bringer's left shoulder. It lets go of Jaune because of the force of the spear. Jaune collapses to the ground, who was breathing heavily. Pyrrha runs to Jaune and crouches beside him to check if he was okay. "Jaune, are you okay?"

Jaune was on one knee panting heavily. "I've been better." Jaune attempts to get up and prevails. Holy Avenger in hand, the stone has a faint white light instead of the usual gleam it has. "Thank you, Pyrrha."

The Death Bringer looks at the spear that was embedded in its shoulder. It looks at Pyrrha for a moment before pulling the spear out without much effort. It didn't even screech in pain when taking it out. It starts approaching Jaune and Pyrrha with the spear in hand. It suddenly lunges at them, its speed too fast for them to keep up. The Death Bringer swings its arm and knocks Jaune away. Using the same hand from before it starts strangling the life out of Pyrrha lifting her up off her feet.

As Pyrrha is gasping for air the Death Bringer uses the hand holding the spear and pulls its arm back ready to impale her. As the Death Bringer was about to finish the red haired huntress in training the Death Bringer was suddenly slashed at from behind.

The Death Bringer doesn't even flinch, still maintaining its grip on Pyrrha. It looks back and sees Ren with StormFlower in his hands taking aim.

Ren looks at the Death Bringer with unwavering conviction. "I won't stand by and watch you hurt my comrades."

The Death Bringer throws Pyrrha aside who now lies on the ground unconscious. The Death Bringer starts approaching the magenta eyed gunner.

Ren starts firing StormFlower, never lifting his fingers off the triggers. Bullets were sent flying, each round being deflected by the Grimm's exoskeleton. It kept walking in its slow pace, hoping to instill fear into Ren.

But Ren did not falter; he unleashes every single round in his magazines until they were empty. Ren runs out of ammo and the Death Bringer immediately rushes him. It thrusts the spear at Ren hoping to impale him, Ren ducks in time and rolls to the side, reloading StormFlower. Ren sends a barrage of dust powered impact rounds on the Death Bringer. The rounds this time having more force, this however proves ineffective and the Death Bringer simply continues its assault.

Ren jumps back doing a couple of flips, the moment Ren lands the Death Bringer closes the gap between them. The Death Bringer knocks StormFlower out of Ren's hands and punches Ren's face. The poor boy was sent several feet away before he crashes to the ground.

Ren gets up but not without difficulty. Ren looks at the Death Bringer which was walking towards him. Ren takes his stance.

The Death Bringer charges at Ren. It attempts to impale Ren.

Ren brings both his hands forward and creates a force field stopping the attack. Ren applies more aura and knocks the Death Bringer back slightly. Ren then channels all his aura to his palm. He does a few fluent motions and then hits the Death Bringer's chest. The force of Ren's aura blows a hole in its chest.

The Death Bringer steps back. It has its hand over where the hole was. It starts to growl and soon after screeches to the heavens. The hole begins to close and the Death Bringer was as good as new. After its regeneration it glares at Ren.

Ren takes a step back not knowing what to do.

The Death Bringer suddenly punches Ren in the stomach. This causes Ren to be lifted off his feet for a moment. Before his feet could touch the ground the Death Bringer punches his stomach again and again with unrivaled speed never letting Ren touch the ground. Finally the Death Bringer puts more force into its last punch and punches Ren square in the face causing him to be knocked away several feet until he comes crashing towards the ground.

Ren was lying on his stomach, unable to get up from the pain. He starts crawling towards the direction of his teammates who were still frozen from fear. He then sees Nora who was tearing up, unable to move a single inch. Ren smiles at his childhood friend. "Sorry… Nora." Suddenly the Death Bringer appears over Ren and it impales Ren with Pyrrha's spear. Ren cries in agony, it only worsens when the Death Bringer starts twisting the spear in his flesh. Ren coughs out blood, his magenta eyes losing life.

* * *

Nora snaps, her whole body surrounded by pink aura that was raging. She cries out with Magnhild in hand, her teary eyes holding contempt for the Death Bringer. Nora mecha-shifts Magnhild it into its hammer form. She rushes towards her childhood friend and the damned creature that dare hurt her Ren. She hits it square in the face and pulls the trigger causing a pink explosion to also hit its face, sending it several feet away.

Nora kneels down to Ren and pulls the spear out. Ren cries out in pain. "I'm sorry Ren!" Nora turns him over so he could lie on his back. "I'm so, so sorry Ren. I didn't know what to do. I was so scared, and you were fighting alone when I should have been there to help you. I am so, so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Nora says this with extremes speed tears still threatening to fall.

Ren stops her. "Nora… its fine."

Nora sniffs "Will you be okay?"

Ren smiles "Thanks to you I'll be just fine."

Nora smiles, tears still in her eyes. She then gets angry and looks at the Death Bringer who had gotten up, unfazed by Nora's attack. She gets up, her hammer ready for swinging. "I'll be right back."

"Nora… wait." Ren was too late; Nora rushes at the Death Bringer.

Instead of doing what was sane, which would be dodging Nora's attack the Death Bringer stays stationary.

She swings her hammer to the left, hitting the creature in the face again. The Death Bringer crashes into a nearby tree.

It gets up showing no signs of injury. Nora mecha-shifts Magnhild into its dust-nade launcher mode, and begins firing everything she has. Multiple pink explosions covered the area where the Death Stalker was. Nora kept firing and firing until she was out of ammo. Only pink smoke was visible.

Suddenly the Death Stalker bursts from the smoke, its arm now a blade arm, the blade ebony black. It swings its sword to slash at her. But Nora jumps above it and mecha-shifts her weapon back to its hammer form. She pulls the trigger and a pink explosion causes her hammer to crash down on the creatures face, making its head crash in the ground. The impact causes a few pillars of earth to rise.

Nora pulls her hammer away and looks at the Death Bringer on the ground. It wasn't moving a single inch. Nora smiles, and turns to Ren, believing to be triumphant.

However, unlike Nora, Ren's face has an expression of fear "Nora, look out!"

Nora's eyes widen. She turns and sees the Death Bringer towering over her. Its glowing crimson eyes centered on Nora. Nora backs up a bit, not knowing what to do. The Death Bringer brings its sword arm up.

Ren could only watch, watch as his childhood friend would soon die. He tries to get up but fails, trying again and again, only meeting failure. "Nora, run away!" It was a cry on deaf ears. Nora was too terrified to move

The Death Bringer brings its sword down. Time begins to slow down for both Ren and Nora, the sword traveling down towards her, inch by inch.

Suddenly, a blade of the same color as the moon blocks the Death Bringer's ebony blade. The sword was Holy Avenger, and the owner Jaune Arc was the one who blocked the attack. Jaune was panting, still out of breath from his skirmish with the creature before."Nora, go to Ren I can handle things here."

"But what about you!?"

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME NORA!" Jaune calms down. "Go to Ren, he needs you more than I need you."

Nora nods and rushes over to Ren.

Jaune glares at the Death Bringer with unwavering conviction to slaughter the beast. Jaune pushes the Death Bringer back. He attacks it relentlessly. Blades clashing, each clash, gusts of wind would blow around them. Causing the trees to bend, Jaune's friends bring their arms up to cover their face from the fierceness of the wind.

The Death Bringer swings its sword horizontally; Jaune jumps over the creature, he lands behind it and impales the creature's back. The Death Bringer screeches, it slams it foot on the ground causing the earth to shake. Jaune loses his balance because of this and the Death Bringer slams its arm against Jaune, sending him crashing towards the ground. Luckily Jaune had pulled his sword with him.

The Death Bringer jumps up and points its sword towards the ground where Jaune laid.

Jaune quickly rolls over and jumps to his feet, dodging the Death Bringer's attack.

The Death Bringer stabs the ground forming a small crater. It growls because of its failed attack.

The Death Bringer looks at Jaune, its crimson eyes scanning him. Suddenly it charges at Jaune hoping to impale the young man. Jaune blocks with his sword making the Death Bringer pass him. Jaune creates a sphere of white aura. The sphere was like a ball of fire, but instead of crimson flames it was white. Jaune launches the aura at the Death Stalker.

When the sphere hits an explosion of white aura engulfs the Death Bringer crumbling its body into nothingness. The explosion forms a large sphere of holy white nova. Multiple pieces of the creature's existence were left.

Jaune begins panting heavily and falls on one knee.

The pieces of flesh start to shake uncontrollably; black tentacles spawn and begin to join together with each other. They start forming the terrifying creature from before. All Jaune could do was watch. Watch as the Death Bringer came back to life.

A few moments later the Death Bringer is whole again, it breaths out, steam coming out.

Jaune twists his face in anger and stands back up. He channels his white aura into the blade. Both the crystal and the blade began to gleam its magnificent white light. Runes appear throughout the length of the sword.

The Death Bringer attacks Jaune. Jaune doesn't move an inch. Instead, he lifts his sword up in the air. Both he and his sword were surrounded by violent waves of white aura. The aura becoming more and more violent, and with a shout Jaune brings his sword crashing down. From the tip of the sword, an aura slash in the shape of a crescent moon is released hitting the Death Bringer head on, engulfing it in a holy white light.

The Death Bringer is revealed to be extremely injured. Its left arm completely destroyed a good portion of its face also gone. Multiple burn marks were evident on the creature. The Death Bringer screeches in pain, but soon after the injuries start to regenerate.

"I won't let you." Jaune releases another Crescent Moon Slash which causes an explosion of white aura. Jaune continues swinging his sword sending slash after slash of aura at the monster, its screams of pain and agony heard by all.

However, the Death Bringer rushes at Jaune no longer feeling the pain of his attacks. It grabs Jaune's face and crashes him down to the ground. It starts dragging Jaune's head on the ground and when it reaches a stone wall it lifts Jaune up and embeds him in the wall. Cracks formed on the wall that were all around Jaune. The Death Bringer lets go of Jaune's face and stomach punches Jaune. The force of the punch causes more cracks to form.

Jaune coughs out blood, the crimson liquid getting on the Death Bringer's face. Jaune was breathing heavily. "Is that the best you can do?" Jaune cries out, his whole body produces large amounts of aura, the wall he crashed into destroyed in the process. From Jaune's left hand he creates a gauntlet made of pure aura, but afterwards it became a real gauntlet. The gauntlet was similar in design to Yang's but his was silver in color. "Take this!" Jaune punches the Death Bringer's face, sending the creature far away.

The Death Bringer, instead of hitting the ground like a ragdoll like it usually does it maintains its balance and lands.

The gauntlet Jaune created shatters into tiny shards of light. "Why won't you die?"

Jaune brings his hand on the dust crystal that was on the handle of his blade. He recites Loveless, his eyes closed while doing so.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises

Nothing shall forestall my return."

The dust crystal on Jaune's hilt starts to change in color. It holy white light turning into scarlet and then darkening to crimson.

Jaune's eyes open, his usual blue eyes turning into a light red, his blond hair slowly turning into an auburn red, not only does Jaune's appearance change but so does the color of his aura, his holy white aura turning into the color of crimson. The aura Jaune was channeling through his sword was now endowed with red aura giving it a fire type appearance, runic symbols appearing along the length of the blade.

* * *

Despite Weiss's fear she suddenly looks at Jaune in awe. "That isn't an ordinary dust crystal!"

Her teammates look at Weiss waiting for her to explain.

Weiss does so still looking at Jaune in awe... and looking at the Death Bringer in fear. "It has to be an Infinitas Dust Crystal."

"A what?" Yang questions.

Weiss doesn't scoff like she would usually. Instead she just explains. "It's a dust crystal that can use every individual function of a normal dust crystal. Furthermore... its usage is infinite meaning it will never run out of its usage.

Ruby and the others were amazed that Jaune had such a tool at his disposal.

Weiss though terrified of this whole ordeal clears her mind of one thing. _'How does Jaune have a Infinitas Dust Crystal? There are only two in existence. And both of them belong to the Schnee Company?' _Weiss frowns. '_Like it matters, we'll be dead soon enough.' _

* * *

The Death Bringer roars and charges blindly at Jaune. The Death Bringer swings its sword arm.

Jaune and the beast clash. When their blades clash the red aura breaks through the Death Bringer's black sword with ease. Jaune slashes its chest.

At first it only appears to only be a simple wound. But soon after the slash began to glow a light red, suddenly the Death Bringer is engulfed in the red aura, being burned alive, being consumed.

Jaune keeps attacking the Death Bringer, the red aura that was engulfing it intensifying with each successful slash. Jaune knocks the Death Bringer high in the air. Jaune then manifests wings of crimson aura. Jaune flies straight up knocking it even higher up.

Once the Death Bringer was almost a hundred feet in the air Jaune's crimson wings shoot out a volley of crimson aura in the shape of spheres, each one looking like a ball of fire that was directed at the creature. The crimson energy engulfs the creature in a sphere of fire looking like a miniature sun that was about to go super nova.

Jaune channels a large amount of his red aura into his left hand for one final attack. The red aura was becoming more powerful and wild by the second. Finally, Jaune forms enough aura to finish the Death Bringer off.

As Jaune was about to release the aura like fire ball he starts to see his nightmare again, it was cursing him, seeing crimson liquid on the ground, hearing his parents' screams of agony. The aura he stored in his hand as well as his wings disappear. He starts falling a great distance, his left hand holding his head in pain.

Suddenly the sphere of fire that the Death Bringer was in was split open. The Death Bringer's entire body was producing steam from the heat of the flames that Jaune produced.

Jaune's serge of nightmares went away due to the realization that the Death Bringer broke through. "Damn it!"

Before Jaune could do anything the Death Bringer comes crashing down on Jaune hitting him to earth creating a crater on impact.

Both Jaune and the Death Bringer were in the crater, Jaune lying on his back side. His appearance reverted back to normal, his sword also returning to its normal moonlight color. The Death Bringer was standing over him, its eyes scanning over Jaune.

The Death Bringer lifts Jaune up by his collar and throws him out of the crater.

Jaune hits the ground; his body was face down on the ground. Jaune tries to get up but is unable to. He looks behind him to see the Death Bringer exiting the crater, its direction towards him. Jaune starts to craw away despite knowing that he wouldn't get away. "Damn it, I've taken too much damage. My aura won't be able to heal me in time."

* * *

Ruby along with her sister Yang, Weiss and Blake were still watching the events take place. They knew they needed to help, but it was a Death Bringer. One of the most notorious of the A-class Grimm, how were they supposed to fight such a creature.

Ruby was still on her knees watching Jaune try and get away. She knew it was meaningless. "I'm so sorry Jaune."

Suddenly Ruby starts to hear Jaune's voice, hearing words that Jaune had told her in the past, like when they were walking through Beacon. 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet…'

When they were on Beacon Hill 'You'll be fine, I promise... '

And before Jaune fought the Death Bringer 'We may have only met each other a day ago, but I want you all to know. You are my beloved comrades, and I won't let any one of you die.'

Ruby has a look of determination and stands on her feet. She takes Crescent Rose out mecha-shifting it to scythe mode. '_I won't let you fight alone anymore!' _Ruby looks at her teammates. "We need to help Jaune!" Her teammates look at Ruby, not knowing what to do. " He is risking his life for us this very second. I don't care if you guys are too scared to fight. I'll do it myself if I have to."

Ruby runs in to help Jaune. She uses a shot from Crescent Rose to accelerate her towards the Death Bringer. She cries out as she charges. The Death Stalker turns to her. Ruby swings her scythe; the Death Bringer blocks her with its bare hand.

Ruby gets knocked back but regains her balance. She starts firing multiple shots, each shot only bouncing off the Grimm. The Death Bringer lunges at Ruby; she uses a shot from Crescent Rose to propel herself out of the way to avoid the strike.

Ruby's dodge was successful and she quickly goes in for an attack. Using her scythe she swings from the left horizontally. The edge of Ruby's blade is around the waist of the Death Bringer. She smirks and pulls the trigger of her weapon; the force of the aura infused shot allows her scythe to cleave the Death Bringer in half.

However, like Jaune's attempt to cut the Grimm in half, it starts sewing its self back together with great speed and precision.

Ruby aims Crescent Rose to shoot at the Death Bringer. But the Death Bringer was faster than Ruby. It lunges at the scythe wielder.

But suddenly the Death Bringer gets is incased in ice. "What did I say about trying to show off?" Ruby looks back and sees Weiss who was now next to her. She smiles "Weiss!"

Weiss rolls her eyes but smiles.

Their smiles disappear however.

The Death Bringer breaks out of the ice, small shards of ice around the three. Weiss and Ruby look on in awe and fear.

The Death Bringer was about to pummel them into the ground. But suddenly a chain scythe slashes its shoulder, stopping it from making contact with Ruby and Weiss. Suddenly the chain scythe boomerangs back because of a shot propelling it back. The chain scythe cuts one of the Death Bringer's horns off.

The chain scythe comes back to the owner. It was Blake with a look of determination. "I will also fight." Ruby and Weiss smile because of the assist. Blake charges in with Gambol Shroud in hand in its katana form.

The Death Bringer regenerates its shoulder injury as well as its missing horn. It swings its blade arm at Blake. However, it only hits an afterimage of the bow wearing girl. Suddenly Blake appears behind the Grimm and slashes its back.

The Death Bringer swings its sword in that direction, only to miss again. Blake starts hitting the Death Bringer from what it seems like to be from all directions. Each slash Blake lands she moves to a different location leaving afterimages of herself. This went on for about five seconds before the Death Bringer finally catches her by the head.

Blake's skull was being crushed by the over powered Grimm. She tries to kick the Death Bringer away but fails at every attempt.

Weiss and Ruby intervene in time to save Blake. Ruby cuts the Death Bringer's arm off, Weiss follows after this by sending a fire dust spell at it, the explosion of flames stalling it while Ruby and Blake retreat back.

* * *

While they were fighting Yang was still standing there, fear forcing her to be stationary. '_Why is it that I can't move? I want to fight but… but I'm scared. My little sister is fighting with her life on the line while I'm here… watching. I'm a terrible older sister.' _Yang falls on her knees at that last thought.

As Ruby and her two fellow teammates were fighting she notices Yang on her knees. "Yang!"

Yang looks up at her younger sister through fearful eyes.

"We need your help!"

Yang didn't reply, instead her face showing fear. Little did Ruby know that the Death Bringer had made its way behind her. "Ruby look out!"

Before Ruby could even do anything she gets impaled by a black sword. Ruby's eyes widen her silver eyes that were usually so full of life start to fade. "Yang…" Ruby whispered before the Death Bringer removes its blade and tosses Ruby aside.

Weiss and Blake charge at the Death Bringer. Anger clouding their judgment, Blake jumps up in the air and sends her katana downward; the Death Bringer deflects the sword slash from Blake knocking her to the ground.

Weiss rotates the revolver chamber of Myrtenaster to the violet setting. She swings her sword around drawing six small glyphs that were like snowflakes. She sends all six at the Death Bringer. They make contact, but instead of an explosion like the Death Bringer expected the glyphs lock it in place. One glyph around its neck, one on each hand which forces its hands to lift up, a glyph on each foot forcing it to stay stationary and the sixth on around its waist. It couldn't move any body part.

Weiss then creates a white glyph letting her lunge at the Death Bringer with great speed. As she was about to impale the Death Bringer with her violet mode (look it up if you don't know) hoping to finish it off once and for all.

But before Weiss could make contact the Death Bringer effortlessly breaks free from the glyphs. Weiss widens her eyes.

The Death Bringer counters Weiss's attack causing her to be knocked back, her rapier landing elsewhere. Weiss gets up holding her side due to the pain. The Death Bringer ends up right in front of her and swings its arm knocking her away yet again hitting Blake as she was getting up.

* * *

Ruby laid on the ground, her vision began to darken. '_Is this how it all ends? Dying before I can become a huntress. I never… thought.'_ Ruby closes her eyes, no longer moving.

Yang looks at Ruby, the sight of her sister filling her with despair. _'Why am I such a terrible sister?' _Tears were escaping her eyes. She then hears words that were uttered by a certain blond haired knight. 'If you're worried about being a terrible sister then don't. I can tell that you love your sister and that she loves you. That alone makes you a great sister.'

All of Yang's fears disappear. Instead she felt angry, the more and more she thought about her sister she felt even angrier, her aura bursts into flames. Her hair glowing bright yellow, her lilac eyes turning an almost red color.

"How dare you hurt my sister!" Yang shouts. She charges at the Death Bringer. She unleashes a barrage of punches on the Grimm. Each punch infused with her aura. Using Ember Celica's offensive function of creating pulses of raw kinetic energy, her punches emit flashes of light resembling explosion of flames.

Yang channels an excessive amount of aura in her fist and punches the Grimm's stomach and drags it down to the ground. The impact causes the earth to shake and pillars of earth to rise up.

Yang didn't stop there. She grabs the Death Bringer's leg and throws it up in the air. Yang reloads her gauntlets and afterwards starts firing off her shells that look like balls of fire. Each shell causes an explosion on impact. After firing off all a dozen of her shells she jumps up in the air and uses the remainder of her ammunition to propel her up in the air.

She ends up right above the Death Bringer. She channels all of her aura through her fist, resembling flames of hate. "JUST DIE ALREADY!" She punches the Death Bringer's stomach. Yang uses the last shot of her gauntlet, causing the force of her punch to increase. This sends the creature crashing down, the moment it makes impact with the ground it explodes, flames consuming the creature.

Yang falls down to the ground, not landing on her feet due to her exhaustion of aura. _'I did it.' _Yang smiles but then remembers the poor state her sister was in.

She gets up, though not without difficulty. Yang looks around and sees Ruby. She quickly rushes by her side, turning her over on her back. "Ruby, Ruby are you okay?" Yang brings Ruby's head close to her chest. "I'm so sorry, Ruby can you ever forgive me?"

Suddenly Yang heard quiet mumbling. "Huh, who said that?" Yang feels Ruby trying to break free from her. "Ruby!?"

Ruby pulls away from her. "I said I'll forgive you, just as long as you stop suffocating me!"

Yang rubs her head and laughs nervously "My bad. Wait, how are you okay all of a sudden? That thing-" Yang didn't dare finish her sentence.

"You have me to thank for that." Yang turns and sees Jaune walking towards them, a wide smile gracing his face.

"But how?" Yang questioned.

Ruby answers "Jaune used his aura to heal me. The only reason why he wasn't by my side was because the shockwave of the explosion **you** made sent him flying."

Yang blushes in embarrassment. "Sorry about that, Jaune. I hope you're not angry."

Jaune kneels down next to her. "Why would I be mad? You were only acting like any caring sister would… by completely eradicating the thing that hurt your sister."

All three of them laugh.

Jaune gets up "I've healed everyone else; we should meet up with them."

They agree and follow the blond haired knight.

The two teams were all together. Ren was leaning on Nora for support since he was still exhausted from the fight. "Jaune, you're full of surprises you know that." Ren said, happy that Jaune was able to patch him up.

The others agree. Jaune smiles "Anyways, we should head back soon. I bet the professors are worried about us. _'I need to talk to mom and dad about this. Why would they send an A-class Grimm for initiation? Something doesn't add up… and I plan to get to the bottom of this.'_

As Jaune and the others were preparing to leave they suddenly feel the earth shake. "What the hell!" Jaune shouted.

Suddenly a hand emerges from the earth. The two teams look on in horror, soon after a whole body emerges.

It was the Death Bringer, but this time it wasn't fully regenerated. Its exoskeleton was damaged severely but was being regenerated at a slow pace. Several burn marks were still evident.

Jaune narrows his eyes at the Death Bringer. "You just don't know when to stop do you?"

The Death Bringer lunges at Jaune like a mad animal.

Suddenly over a dozen swords of white aura that were transparent like glass appear and block the Death Bringer's attack, the point of the sword's blades all facing the ground, the swords effortlessly knock the Death Bringer back. Jaune didn't even move a single muscle. The blades soon transform from transparent blades of aura into actual swords. Each sword was unique in its own design, no two were alike. Not only were swords all around him, but gleaming stardust was around him, as well as slightly larger lights that were moving around like comets in the night sky. Jaune starts approaching the Death Bringer, his swords all around him.

As Jaune was approaching the Death Bringer he has one thought before engaging. _'Forgive me XI, but I need to use your fighting style.'_

The Death Bringer screeches and attacks again. Jaune's blades stop each and every one of its attacks. He wasn't moving a single inch, using telekinesis to have his swords block and slash the Death Bringer. The Death Bringer suddenly bursts out many tentacles and the dig into the ground. They then pop out of the ground where Jaune was and try to wrap around him.

In an instant Jaune is engulfed in a white light and somehow teleports away.

The Death Bringer looks around, confused at where Jaune could be.

Jaune then reappears behind him, his back towards the Death Bringer. "I've had enough of you." Before the Death Bringer could act Jaune takes one of his floating swords and cleaves it in half. Jaune then starts slashing away using his swords.

In conjunction Jaune uses telekinesis and actual swordplay to slash at the Death Bringer. The Death Bringer tries to block and retaliate but Jaune was too fast and too strong. The Death Bringer was in pieces. However, the Death Bringer uses its severed arm that was on the ground and has it attack Jaune from behind. Jaune teleports before it could hit him.

The Death Bringer regenerates a rapid speed, the dark tentacles stitching it together making it whole again. Jaune uses telekinesis to throw a sword at it.

The Death Bringer dodges the sword. However, Jaune teleports to where the sword is grabbing it. He ends up behind the Grimm because of this and he slashes at its back.

The Death Bringer retaliates by swinging it arm in an attempt to knock Jaune back.

Jaune teleports, avoiding the attack completely, he then reappears a number of feet in front of the Death Bringer. Jaune's swords circle around him.

The Death Bringer screeches in frustration.

"You're just an animal that needs to be put down." Jaune then rushes towards the Death Bringer, the said creature doing the same thing.

The Death Bringer swings its sword arm. Jaune defects the attack and slashes at its chest, he then teleports behind it and slashes at its back. The Death Bringer swings in Jaune's direction only to miss. Jaune starts slashing at the Death Bringer from all directions, teleporting in different directions to slash at the Death Bringer while also having his hovering swords slash at a different part of its body.

Jaune then stops his relentless assault for a single moment. With one sword in hand he points the blade towards the Death Bringer. All of Jaune's swords surround it. Jaune then turns the blade to the side, causing all the swords to impale the Death Bringer from all directions.

The Death Bringer kneels down. Jaune walks up to the Grimm. "Submit"

But instead of submitting it screeches causing all the swords to shatter. It quickly lunges at the bearer of the swords. Jaune teleports behind it, several feet away, his back turned on the Grimm. The Death Bringer turns, growling at Jaune.

"Like I said before, you're just an animal that needs to be put down." He turns his head slightly to look at the monster over his shoulders.

The Death Bringer roars, sending a shockwave towards Jaune and his friends. It lunges at Jaune.

Jaune quickly turns and pulls Casull out firing a single shot.

The shot makes contact resulting in a massive explosion which stops the Death Bringer in its tracks. "Allow me to introduce you to the six paths of destruction. The first one you experienced was… **Eruption**."

Jaune teleports behind the Death Bringer with Casull aimed at its neck. "**Electrocution**" Jaune shoots a dust powered disruptor round. The bullet lodges itself into the Death Bringer's neck and starts to get electrocuted.

Jaune teleports again and is in front of the Death Bringer with Casull lowered.

The Death Bringer tries to move but is paralyzed due to electricity.

"You can't move. The disruptor round I fired hit your brain stem. Like the name of the round implies I've disrupted your central nervous system because the connection between your brain and spinal cord has been tampered with. Your body won't move the way you want it to."

The Death Bringer screeches in anger.

Jaune grins "Sorry, I didn't quiet catch that." Jaune's grin formed into a frown; he aims Casull at the Death Bringer's chest. "**Ragnorak**" Jaune fires his third round hitting the Death Bringer's chest, the bullet then combusts into flames, those flames consuming the Death Bringer.

Jaune doesn't bother moving. "**Frost**" Jaune fires his fourth shot. The bullet explodes into cold ice, freezing both the Death Bringer and the flames.

Jaune teleports this time above the Death Bringer and points his handgun at the frozen creature. "**Force**" Jaune fires his fifth shot. The bullet shattering the ice and everything incased in it. Jaune lands where the Death Bringer once stood, surrounded by tiny shards of ice that sparkle.

Jaune's friends look at the display in awe. Before hand they were being utterly thrashed by the Death Bringer, Jaune included. But here he was now, defeating the Death Bringer with such ease.

Jaune was still in the same position as last time, glitters of ice all around him. Jaune was waiting for something.

Suddenly a unification of black tentacles appears and rushes towards the seven other students. Jaune quickly manifests a ribcage made of white aura. From the ribcage a large skeleton arm with a sword of pure white aura impales the entity downward, a large crack on the ground forms from the impact of the sword. However, the union of the Death Bringer's remains separate and a smaller version of the blob continues its pursuit, its target the same as last time.

"Damn it!" Jaune aims Casull intending to end it now. However, Jaune's plan was in ruin due to Yang rushing at the entity. Yang grins at her target "Oh no you don't!"

Jaune lowers his weapon slightly '_If I shoot now Yang might be caught in the crossfire.' _

Yang throws a punch at the dark entity. But when she makes contact it scatters away. "What?"

Suddenly the dark entity appears behind Yang, it starts to transform, limbs forming at incredible speeds. The transformation's completion reveals it to be the Death Bringer, its sword arm out.

Yang didn't have a move, because there was no way for her to move away in time. She closes her eyes, waiting for the blade to make contact and end her life. However, instead of feeling the sting of the blade, she hears the clash of two swords. She opens her eyes.

Jaune stops the Death Bringer from ending Yang's life with one of his many swords. His eyes held malice for the creature. "I won't let you hurt someone I hold dear." Yang blushes behind Jaune due to his words.

The Death Bringer roars. Suddenly, in between the two horns a sphere of fire was forming. Jaune widens his eyes knowing what it was about to do. With an ear piercing screech the Death Bringer releases the fire ball from close range resulting in a massive explosion, a large pillar of flames created.

The six teenagers look on in horror at what the Death Bringer did, fearing for their friends lives, each one threatening to cry out in anguish. They suddenly hear the familiar voice of Jaune Arc behind them. "Guys, I would appreciate some help here." They turn, all relieved to know that Jaune was safe. However, they begin to worry soon after.

Jaune has Yang in his arms, Yang thankfully being free from any injury. However, the same cannot be said for Jaune. Jaune's clothing was in shreds. His armor and shirt completely gone, multiple burn marks on his upper body. But the worst was the one large single burn mark on Jaune's right arm. The burn mark from his hand to his bicep.

Jaune's friends all rush to his aid, Yang quickly escaping Jaune so he could have space. Jaune eases their worries "Don't worry I'll be fine." Jaune's burn marks heal. "See" However, Jaune's right arm did not heal completely. The burn mark was completely healed but the damage to his bones was a different story. "I'm afraid my right arm is broken. The force of the explosion did too much damage to my arm before I could get away."

Ruby, though usually not to keen on doing something like this, tears off some of the fabric on her robe. She uses it as a cast for Jaune's arm. "I hope this'll work for now."

Jaune ruffles Ruby's hair with his good arm. "Don't worry, it'll suffice."

"I'm sorry Jaune" Jaune jumps a little. He looks behind him to see Yang with a small frown. "Because of me you got hurt."

Ruby was a little surprised. '_My big sister Yang is acting different today. First she was afraid to fight which is understandable. But Yang usually doesn't look so sad or feels guilty about almost anything.'_

Jaune shakes his head in disagreement. "You're fine really. I'll be okay so you don't look so sad. It's only a broken arm." Jaune stands up with Casull in hand.

Jaune looks towards the smoke that the Death Bringer's attack caused. The smoke was starting to fade, and when it clears the Death Bringer was there, its body trying to regenerate the excessive amount of damage it sustained, but instead of its lighting fast regeneration it was slow and sluggish.

Jaune with Casull in hand approaches the Death Bringer with a slow pace. His friends try and stop him but he eases their troubles with two simple words. "Trust me"

Jaune aims Casull at the Death Bringer, his finger on the trigger ready to fire.

The Death Bringer tries to move, but it cannot no matter how hard it tries. Jaune notices its struggle and sighs lowering his weapon. _'The disruptor round I used shouldn't be in effect anymore. Which means.._. "... you've over exhausted yourself during our fight. The damage you've received thus far has finally taken its toll on you." The creature only growls in response. Jaune continues "I don't know why you're here, or why Ozpin and Glynda didn't stop this nonsense. But what I do know is that you hurt my friends, and that is something I do not tolerate. Your punishment is…" he aims the Casull at the Death Bringer for his final shot. "**Purification**."

Jaune fires the last bullet of his handgun. The bullet has a white aura cloak around it. The bullet hits the Death Bringer's chest. At first nothing happens. But from its open wounds stardust begins to escape its body. Then its body begins to glow, its body starts to fade away. The light purifying the Death Bringer, with one final roar it finds the strength to charge at Jaune while the purification was still in effect. "And this time… stay dead."

Before the Death Bringer could wrap its hand around Jaune's neck it fades into stardust that was rising up to the infinite sky.

Jaune falls down on one knee and starts panting heavily.

Jaune's friends rush to his side.

Pyrrha was the first to get to Jaune. She kneels beside him, examining him. "Jaune, do you need any help."

Even though Jaune is exhausted, he can't help but give Pyrrha a warm smile. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Jaune gets up without too much difficulty. "See, I'm just fine."

His friends were all relieved. Though they only knew each other for a day, they knew that they were becoming the closest of friends.

Ren who was finally able to walk on his own approaches Jaune. "Jaune, why didn't you use those rounds from the beginning?"

Jaune knowing that they were all curious as well explains. "I'm afraid that in order for the final shot, **Purification **to work on a target at the caliber of a Death Bringer it has to be in a weakened state. Otherwise my aura won't be able to destroy it from the inside out."

They all understand and move on to a different topic. Blake being the one to change it "Jaune, before, when you were fighting the Death Bringer and had it incased in that sphere of crimson aura. You could have ended it there but you stopped. Why?"

Pyrrha adds on "You did the same thing when we fought the Death Stalker from before. Jaune, why is it that you stopped on both of these occasions?"

Jaune looks around the group. He sighs "I'd… rather not talk about it."

Weiss obviously angered by Jaune's unwillingness to tell them his reasoning. "You'd rather not talk about it! Because of your hesitation in battle we almost died! We have every right to know why you hesitated!

Jaune flinches at the heiresses' shouting. "I'm sorry, Weiss. It's something personal and I'm telling you now, it's something you'd rather not hear."

Weiss scoffs "On the contrary I'd very much like to hear your reason! And another thing. How is it that you have an Infinitas Dust Crystal? There are only two in existence and both belong to the Schnee company. Explain that, you dolt!"

"Enough" Weiss turns to see Ruby with her torn cloak rubbing her arm nervously. "Without Jaune we wouldn't have survived. If it's something he doesn't want us to know then we shouldn't pester him about it."

Pyrrha nods in agreement "I agree, Jaune did everything in his power to protect us." She looks at Jaune and gives him a genuine smile. "And I appreciate his willingness to take the wellbeing of others before his own."

Jaune's face glows a faint pink, a moment later it disappears, he smiles genuinely at Pyrrha. "Thank you, Pyrrha. That meant a lot to me."

Weiss reluctantly drops the topic and turns her back on the group. "Fine, I guess you have a point." She starts walking back to Beacon Hill, having enough of the Emerald Forest. She stops a moment later.

Weiss looks at the ground, knowing that she should apologize. She sighs and faces the group again, more specifically at Jaune. "I'm sorry, Jaune. It was wrong of me to ask you that question. I should be thanking you for saving our lives. So…" she looks away. "… thank you. For saving my life, and everyone else's, I'm grateful." She walks away again.

Jaune smiles "Thank you, Weiss. You're a good person."

As Weiss was walking away she glances back at Jaune without anyone noticing. She frowns _'What's with him? Even though I blatantly ask him questions that made him feel uncomfortable he thinks I'm a good person. Why is he so kind? He's probably only doing so because I'm the daughter of the Schnee family.'_

Jaune turns to Ruby. "I also have you to thank.

Ruby jumps "Oh, um…" she scratches her head laughing nervously.

Jaune pokes her forehead with both his index finger and middle finger (like how Itachi does it with Sasuke.) "Come on, we should get going." Jaune walks in the same direction Weiss is walking.

Ruby starts rubbing her forehead. "What was that for?" Ruby asks herself in a hush voice.

* * *

Jaune and his friends were in the auditorium along with the other freshman who returned from initiation. Jaune had received a simple white cast for his arm. He was wearing a new set of clothes and armor. Each team that was formed the audience openly clapped for them. Jaune looked at Ozpin the whole time. _'Why would you send a Death Bringer? It doesn't make sense. You could have gotten us killed.' _Jaune forms his good hand into a fist.

Jaune's thoughts were interrupted when Pyrrha tugged on his shoulder, he along with his team walk up to where Ozpin was located. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as, Team JNPR." Nora wraps her arms around her Ren in a tight embrace and giggled while doing so. Jaune still maintained his stare at Ozpin.

Ozpin continues "Led by… Jaune Arc."

Jaune's eyes widen "What? Led by me?"

Ozpin smiled at his 'boy' instead of his usual stoic look when he introduced the other teams. "Congratulations young man. You've made me proud."

Jaune who was still in a haze was suddenly punched in the shoulder by Pyrrha knocking him to the ground. Jaune was on his behind, he looked at Pyrrha confused by her action of punching him. "Um… okay."

Pyrrha smiled apologetically. "Sorry"

Jaune gets up "Well at least you're sorry." Jaune said a hint of amusement evident in his voice.

As Jaune and his team were about to exit the stage Ozpin called them back. "I'd prefer you four stay. I have another announcement that concerns this team as well as another." Ozpin directs his attention back to the crowds of students to announce the final team formed. "And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day on, you will be known as team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose."

Ruby had a look of astonishment. She never expected to granted leadership of her own team. Ruby was suddenly held in a tight embrace by her sister. "I'm so proud of you!"

Ozpin cleared his throat. "Now, the reason why team JNPR is still on the stage is because I have an important announcement. For years teams have been comprised of 4 students. It has been that way for generations. However, like time, we must move on. To change and to prosper we must increase in both number and abilities. Only then can we truly move on to the future. So it is for that reason that I have changed the rules of my predecessors. I have decided to announce for the first time ever… the establishment of clans formed by teams."

Everyone whispered to one another shocked by Professor Ozpin's announcement of the establishment of clans.

Ozpin continued despite the confusion. "Clans will be comprised of multiple teams, ranging from two to five different teams. You can choose which team you would like to pair up with. If the feeling of cooperation is mutual then your clan will be formed. I have already discussed this with the three other headmasters of their respected schools in their respected kingdoms. Clans will be a part of the Vytal Festival. Now I said before that who you pair up with is your choice. But the establishment of the first clan will be my decision. Team JNPR and team RWBY will form the first ever clan in history."

Team RWBY and JNPR stared at Ozpin and then at each other before registering what he said. Nora broke the silence. "WE'RE ALL ON THE SAME TEAM!" She gets everyone in a group hug cheering her heart out. Her friends joining her in the cheering, even Ren was cheering albeit at more tamed than his friends.

However, Jaune was too focused on the previous battle with the Death Bringer. He was happy that he was on a team with all his friends and showed it with a wide smile. But he had to confirm something with his adopted father.

Ozpin continued his explanation on the infrastructure of clans. "Each clan will have their own private dorms. The one for team RWBY and JNPR will be exceptionally grand. This is not only because they are the first but I do believe they will be the best of the best." Many students scowl at that. Others were impressed by the two teams because of the professor's praise.

Ozpin looks towards team JNPR AND RWBY. "Also, Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose. The two of you may be the leaders of your respectful teams. But who do you wish to be the leader of your clan?"

Without a moment's hesitation all of team JNPR and RWBY with the exception of Jaune and Weiss answered without any doubts in their minds and point at Jaune. "Jaune" They said in unison.

Ozpin smiled. "Jaune Arc it is then. You're going to do great things young man… I know it."

Jaune looked at his teammates, confused at why they would want him as their leader. Sure he was strong, but was he really good enough to be a leader. Jaune looked at Ozpin. "Are you sure that I should lead them?"

"I did not make the decision. Your team did." He gestures over to them with his hand.

Jaune looked at his teammates and hoped they would reconsider. "Are you sure?" Everyone except for Weiss nodded. The exception had her arms crossed looking away from her team.

Jaune sighed. "Alright then, I'll do my best."

Ozpin cleared his throat. "Now that that's settled, you are all dismissed; except for you Mr. Arc. I would like a word with you." Jaune nodded, he too wanted to discuss something.

His team looked at Jaune and Ozpin. They knew that whatever they wanted to talk about must have regarded the Death Bringer. They left Jaune and Ozpin alone.

The moment everyone left Jaune speaks. "Why?"

Ozpin sighed. "Let us discuss this somewhere private."

Jaune nodded in agreement. They both left for Ozpin's office.

* * *

Ozpin was sitting in his desk with Glynda to his left. Jaune was leaning on one of the walls. Jaune looks at his caretakers. "Why did you two send a Death Bringer for initiation? You endangered our lives!" Jaune raises his voice.

Ozpin attempts to calm his adopted son down. "Jaune listen…"

Jaune cuts him off. "I'm not finished! That Death Bringer nearly killed us! If I wasn't there who knows what would have happened out there!"

This time Glynda tries to speak. "Jaune, if you would let us speak…"

"And say what? That I shouldn't be concerned because I've dealt with it!? Well I didn't do it alone! If I didn't have the others there I might not have been able to defeat it!"

"Don't say such things… XIII." Jaune froze. The voice held a cold and calculating tone. Jaune looks behind him to see the same man who had trained him and the other twelve members of the Jaeger Program

"Director." Jaune was paralyzed. This was a visit he did not expect.

Gilbert's amber eyes began to inspect Jaune, he looks at Jaune's new white cast. "I see you did not come out unmarred. Usually I would be disappointed by such a thing. But those weaklings got in your way, specifically the blond one known as Yang Xiao Long… or whatever her name was."

Jaune though slightly angered by Gilbert's words didn't show it. He stands straight up. "Director, I did not expect you to be here. Tell me, what brings you here?"

Gilbert grins "For you of course. I wanted see if you could handle my little… test."

Jaune gets hit with realization. "You mean… "he looks at Ozpin and Glynda.

Ozpin nods "It was neither Glynda nor I who sent the Death Bringer. That would be Gilbert's doing.

* * *

During the fight between Jaune and the Death Bringer.

Glynda and Ozpin looks at the scroll in horror. A Death Bringer had some how made its way to the Emerald Forest. Ozpin and Glynda look at the scroll fearful for Jaune.

Glynda takes the scroll away and starts making her way toward a pad. "I'm going to stop this!"

Ozpin nods agreeing that it was time to interfere.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ozpin and Glynda stop at the sound of the familiar voice of Gilbert. They turn to see Gilbert.

Glynda narrows her eyes. "You!" Glynda was about to approach him.

Gilbert hold his hand up motioning her to stop. "Like I said, I'd stop if I were you."

Ozpin suddenly ends up behind Gilbert. "And pray tell... why should we listen to you?"

Gilbert smirks "Because if you end my life the cease of my heart beats will activate the devices that are imbedded in each member of the Jaeger program."

Ozpin narrows his eyes at Gilbert. "What device?"

Gilbert starts to chuckle. "Nano dust machines. The moment my heart stops beating the Dust Nano bots will begin devouring each and every cell in his body including the other twelve members."

Glynda scowls "I've had it with you!" She aims her wand ready to send a dust spell at Gilbert.

"Stop Glynda!" Ozpin ordered.

Glynda's eyes widen "But Ozpin!"

"We mustn't do anything. If he's telling the truth then we'll only end up killing Jaune!" Ozpin shouts trying to reason with his old teammate and friend.

Glynda looks down at the ground. She sighs and lowers her wand. "If you believe that is our best course of action then so be it."

Gilbert smirks and walks a small distance away from Ozpin and was in the middle of the two Hunters. "Both of you are high tier S-class hunters. Your skills are unrivaled. In fact... you two are apart of the Hunter Saints. A group consisting of 10 hunters and huntresses labeled as the strongest. In this group you do not know the identities of the other members unless they allow it to be revealed, like what you two did along with your former teammate, his name starts wit believe. And then there's another associate of yours. I believe his name started with an R or something. He's with some gang now. I'm terrible with names to be honest. Anyways, my Jaeger Program was designed by the inspiration of the 10 saints. But I decided to go with 13 members instead of 10.

Ozpin starts to lose his patience. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Gilbert looks at Ozpin his smirk widening. "I'm saying this to prove a point."

Glynda was starting to get even angrier if that was even possible. "What is your point?"

Gilbert doesn't bother looking at Glynda. "My point being is that even with your skills you can do nothing to me. Besides you know the saying... if two members of the Hunter Saints were to do battle it would cause a cataclysm."

Ozpin and Glynda widen their eyes.

"Bingo" Gilbert says. He reveals a medallion that was blue in color. There was a silver cross on it as well. "I too am a member. Now enough about me. Let's just watch the battle between XIII and the Death Bringer."

Ozpin's body starts to shine and flare white aura. The cliff starts to shake due to Ozpin's aura. Small rocks start floating up in the air, glowing the same white aura Ozpin was emitting. The rocks start to shatter. The earth shaking more violently. "Do not test me, Gilbert! I may not be able to kill you without endangering Jaune's life... but I will beat you to the brink of death if it means you call off that Death Bringer!"

Gilbert starts to chuckle. "If we did fight there's no doubt in my mind that you'd win. You are second only to one after all."

Ozpin maintains his glare at Gilbert while his aura was growing more violent. "Have you made your decision."

Gilbert frowns. "Do you not trust his abilities? He is a member of the Jaeger Program. Let him show us the result of his training! XIII will win."

Glynda points her wand at Gilbert. "DON'T CALL HIM THAT! His name is Jaune... Jaune Arc. And what you're doing is ludicrous! Jaune isn't ready to fight a Death Bringer. You're endangering his life!"

Gilbert glares at Glynda "If you make any moves to try and help XIII I will not hesitate to activate the Dust Nano bots.

Before Glynda could do anything Ozpin intervenes. "That's enough. It's obvious that he isn't lying. We have to trust Jaune."

Glynda growls in frustration. She lowers her wand.

Gilbert smirks. "That's more like it."

* * *

Jaune looks back at the Director, anger in his eyes. "Why? My friends and I could have died!"

Gilbert's grin widens "I expected you to survive. Though, as for your so called friends, I could not say the same for them."

Jaune scowls at Gilbert, but soon after he calms down. Gilbert may be a cold hearted man. But Jaune knew that Gilbert was an outstanding teacher. Jaune owed a lot to Gilbert. If not for Gilbert he wouldn't be where he was today. Sure he was trained by Ozpin and Glynda but Gilbert had one quality that they didn't. That quality was lack of restraint. Because of this Jaune became an outstanding fighter. Out of the 13 members in the program he was ranked three on the leader boards.

Jaune slightly bows. "Forgive me for my anger towards you, Director. It won't happen again."

Gilbert chuckles "Good to hear. Now I best be off. I have to make sure that **VII** isn't wreaking havoc upon this school.

Jaune's eyes widen and he no longer bows. "Wait, he's here right now." Jaune smiles "Can I see him?"

Gilbert frowns "I'm afraid that isn't possible. I believe he'd rather not see you anyways."

Jaune frowns as well. "But he and I are best friends. Why wouldn't he want to see me?"

Gilbert smirks. "Isn't it obvious? You two may have been friends but you two were also rivals. You two would always compete to see who was stronger, to see who would grasp the seat of the third strongest, and of course, you would always win, and VII eventually led to hate you because of this."

Jaune was saddened to hear that. Ozpin notices and addresses Gilbert. "I think it's time you left, Gilbert."

Gilbert laughs "I suppose so; I'll see you later, XIII."

Jaune bows slightly before Gilbert leaves.

When Gilbert leaves Jaune sits down deep in thought. '_It can't be. He and I agreed that no matter what we'd always be friends no matter who won. So why change now?'_

Glynda interrupts Jaune's thoughts. "Jaune, are you okay?"

Jaune looks at Glynda with sad eyes. "I'll be fine, I'm just… sad."

Glynda frowns, she glances at Jaune's cast. "Jaune, how's your arm."

Jaune looks at his broken arm with a sad smile. "It'll heal; my aura is patching it up as we speak. Just give me a couple days and I'll be good as new."

Ozpin narrows his eyes. "But tomorrow you'll be having your first day of school. Which means…"

Glynda finishes "combat training."

Jaune eases their worries "Don't worry I can handle my own. Even with an injured arm I'm still a force to be reckoned with."

Ozpin and Glynda looks at each other and then at Jaune. Glynda places her hands in between Jaune's good hand. "Jaune, if you'd like I could let you sit out until your arm heals."

Jaune shakes his head. "Don't, I'll be fine. So stop worrying about me and worry about the unfortunate soul who has to fight me."

They all laugh. It was truly rare for both Glynda and Ozpin to laugh. Not many things can make them. But Jaune was the exception, his parents too. But with them gone Jaune was the only one who could truly make them happy.

Jaune stands up. "I should get going. My team is probably worried about me."

Ozpin smiles "Then you better go to them."

Jaune leaves the two former teammates alone. Glynda looks at Ozpin, smiling. "He's a lot like them isn't he?"

"Indeed" was Ozpin's only response.

Glynda continues "He has his father's strength, charisma and compassion for people, as well as his goofy side.

Ozpin drinks his coffee. "Yet, he can be just as scary as his mother when angered." They both shiver at the memory of an angry Elizabeth. Ozpin continues "he's also just as intelligent as his mother if not more so, able to analyze any situation with a calm mind.

Glynda finishes with one final positive note. "He's truly the best of both worlds. He'll be a fine hunter one day."

Ozpin smiles at the thought. "Yes… I dare say he'll surpass us in due time. The future generations shall always surpass the generation before. It's the cycle we all go through."

Glynda sighs "Great, now you're making me feel old."

Ozpin chuckles "Forgive me, but I wouldn't worry too much. You still look quite ravishing."

Glynda blushes. "I will hit you."

* * *

Jaune meets up with his new team, or guild to be more precise at the cafeteria. They were all eating and had a tray ready for Jaune. Jaune sits by in between Pyrrha and Ren. They began eating in silence. Lasagna was their lunch.

"So… yeah... I have no idea what to say." Yang said breaking the silence.

Jaune begins to chuckle. "Well for starters we can talk about our new arrangements. Have we been told where our new dorm is?"

Blake answers "We did but we haven't been there yet."

"And why's that?" Jaune questions

Pyrrha has a genuine smile. "We wanted to go together. So we waited until you were done with your business with the headmaster."

Jaune's eyes widen, he was touched by their actions. He smiles. "Thank you, everyone." His friends reply with smiles of their own. Well except for Weiss… yeah. "Well since I'm here why don't we go to our new dorm?"

Everyone had their fists up in agreement and cheered. "AYE!"

Jaune looks at his friends, his eyes widen because of the sudden shout. "… Okay then. Shall we?"

The two teams start walking towards the direction of the dorm. Pyrrha was in the lead with Jaune behind her. Everyone else was around Jaune. They were casually talking until they saw… the dorm. It was luxurious to say the least. The building was white and black in color.

They walk up to the white double doors. By the front doors was a white porch.

Jaune with his mouth agape points at the dorm "That's for us?"

Weiss looks at the dorm with a blank look. "I suppose so." She walks to the front doors; instead of a normal lock was an aura scanner. This time Weiss shows interest. "An Aura Scanner, with this no one but the eight of us may enter."

Yang looks at the scanner in confusion. "How so?"

Weiss face palms "You channel your aura to your whole hand and place it on the scanner. It will identify your aura and store it in its database."

Yang blinks a few times.

Jaune comes to her aid. "She means your aura is a key to get inside, the same for the rest of us."

"Oh I get it now." Yang said with a wide grin.

Jaune places his hand on the aura scanner. He channels is white aura through his hand. The scanner lights the same white light as Jaune's aura. Suddenly the machine speaks "Aura stored, please state your name."

"Jaune Arc"

"Jaune Arc saved." The white double doors open. Jaune steps inside to take the place in. It was breath taking. He was standing on parlor flooring that was white in color. The living room was spacious; the color scheme was black and white. The furniture was the same; the largest couch was white while the smaller ones were black. Jaune looks over at the large monitor with a game console hooked up. It came with surround sound and everything a gamer could want.

A view of vale graces the dorm through a large window. Jaune places his hand on the window in awe. "Wow…"

"It's beautiful" Jaune jumps. It was Pyrrha, she starts giggling. "Sorry, it wasn't my intention to interrupt you."

Jaune laughs as well. "No, you just startled me." He looks back at the scenery, watching the sunset. The sun drowning in the horizon, its rays of light glimmering in the darkness of the clouds fading and the pale moon begins to peek at them from the stars.

Pyrrha and Jaune smile at the marvelous view. Suddenly Nora jumps on them. "Oh my god, Yang and I have the greatest plan ever of all time.

Jaune and Pyrrha look at each other then back to Nora. Jaune was the first to ask. "And what is your plan."

Yang appears with her arms in the air. "PARTY!"

Nora gets off her two teammates and starts jumping around there new home. "This is so exciting! We should totally have Ren make us pancakes!"

Ren pales "Uh… Nora?"

"Yes, Ren?"

"Why pancakes?"

Nora starts shaking her childhood friend's shoulders "Because pancakes are so fluffy!"

Ren sighs. "Fine"

Nora cheers

Jaune raises his hand. "Actually, I'm quite tired. Maybe we should just take it easy since this is our first night.

Reluctantly Nora and Yang agree… somewhat. Yang grins. "Okay so we won't have a full blown party. But let's have a slumber party."

Jaune thinks about it for a moment before replying. "I'm fine with that."

Nora and Yang cheer.

Jaune smiles at his two bubbly teammates. "Then let's get dressed in our nightwear."

Everyone was in the living room. Everyone wearing their pajamas, team RWBY was wearing the ones they wore on their first night in Beacon.

Ren was wearing green pajama pants with a gold dragon on the side and a green t-shirt.

Nora was wearing dark pink pajama pants and a light pink t-shirt with a dark pink heart on the chest area.

Pyrrha was wearing a red pajama pants and a dark red shirt with a Spartan helmet on the chest of the shirt.

Jaune was wearing pure white pants as well as a black t-shirt.

They were all seated in a circle. Yang grins, okay so I came up with a few games that we can all play. I'll say one and you guys will decide if you want to play it.

Ruby pales knowing that whatever Yang came up with wasn't going to end well. "Uh oh"

Jaune leans in close to Ruby to whisper. "Uh oh? Why uh oh?

Ruby responds urgency in her voice. "Yang likes to go overboard with games!"

Yang's grin widens. "So our first choice is… seven minutes in heaven."

They all pale. Weiss immediately voices her contempt for the game. "Why would I play such a lewd game!?"

Yang starts laughing. "Oh Weiss calm down. All you do is make out with someone."

Weiss's usual pale skin starts to have color. "Why you… how dare…."

Blake intervenes. "How can we play when there are only two guys and 6 girls?"

Yang places her hand under her chin in a mischievous way. "Girl on girl action."

After Yang said those words everyone shouts their answer. "NO!"

Yang laughs. "I knew that wouldn't work. Oh well how about Truth or Dare?"

Everyone thinks about the idea of playing Truth or Dare. They all agree thinking _'What's the worst that could happen?' _The nod their heads in approval, well except for Ruby, she knew that this could only end badly.

Yang smirks. "Alright here's how it'll work. I'll spin the bottle and whoever the bottle points to will be the person who starts. The first person will ask someone of their choosing a truth or dare. Once you decide truth or dare then you can choose the next person. Does everybody understand?"

"Of course we do you dolt. This isn't a very hard game to understand." Weiss says loathing the idea of having to play this game.

Yang gets a bottle out. "Then let the game begin."

She spins the bottle and after a few moments it stops its rotation and points at... Nora.

Nora starts to squeal in joy. "Oh this is so exciting!" She starts moving all around the room with great speed, ending up behind person after person striking various poses. "Who should I pick, who would choose dare, who would choose truth? The suspense is killing me!"

"Nora…" Ren says calmly.

"Yes Ren?" Nora asks.

"We're waiting."

Nora salutes with a wide smile. "Okie dokie" She sits next to Ren again her smile never fading. "Ren, truth or dare?"

Ren sighs "Truth"

Yang in a hush voice "Damn it"

Nora brings her face so it is only inches away from Ren's. The said boy starts to blush a light pink. "Ren, do you like me?"

Yang again in a hush voice to no one in particular. "Never mind this is totally better."

Ren's heart starts to beat rapidly. "Excuse me?" Ren was backed into a corner. _'What should I say?'_

Nora tilts her head still smiling. "Do. You. Like. Me." She says emphasizing every word.

Ren gulps. "Well… you are my best friend and we've known each other for so long. So…" before Ren could finish Nora starts cheering.

Nora crushes Ren with a hug "We really are best friends."

Ren pales. "Wait you meant…"

Nora looks at Ren funny. "Meant what?"

Ren shakes his head. "No, never mind." He smiles at Nora. _'I dodged a bullet on that one.'_

Yang sighs. "Damn! And here I thought I had something juicy. Oh well. Ren I guess it's your turn to choose."

Ren sits up and looks around. He then knows who he wants to choose. "Ruby, truth or dare?"

Ruby thinks for a while before responding. "Truth"

Yang slouches

Ren nods. "Ruby, why do you wear that red cloak?"

Ruby blinks, "Well it's a special reason. I wear it because…" Everyone but Yang looks on in anticipation. Was it a gift by her parents? Does it hold sentimental value? Or is it a psychological method of protecting herself from getting hurt?

Ruby suddenly stands up doing a heroic pose with her hands on her hips. "It makes me look even cooler than I already am."

Everyone with the exception of Yang, look at Ruby with blank expressions asking "really"

Yang answers for them. "She means it too."

They deadpan.

Ruby sits down and looks at Blake. "Blake, truth or dare?"

Blake has a blank expression. "Truth."

Yang face palms in her mind. _'Why isn't anyone choosing the dare option? This is so boring.'_

Ruby asks Blake her question. "Is reading your favorite thing to do?

She takes a book out from what seems like thin air and reads.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Ruby says with a smile.

Yang starts twitching her right eye. _'Lame'_

Blake looks at Weiss. "Weiss, truth or dare?"

"Truth of course."

Yang shouts. "Why is no one choosing dare?"

Weiss scoffs "We're playing the game the smart way and picking truth."

Yang smirks "So you're afraid to pick dare, looks like princess here is scared to pick dare."

Weiss starts growling "I am not afraid!"

Yang's smirk widens "Then prove it."

Weiss was getting angrier and angrier. "I don't have to prove anything to you!"

Yang crosses her arms. "I guess you just can't handle a simple dare. Oh well, unlike you I can take on any dare."

Weiss stands up not backing down. "Fine, I pick dare!"

Yang quickly goes over to Blake and whispers something inaudible. Blake starts snickering. Yang goes back to her original spot.

Blake starts giggling, her face behind her book. "Weiss, during class you have to sit on the lap of the first boy you see."

Weiss's face glows a dark shade of red. "WHAT!?"

Yang starts laughing, laying her back on the ground while holding her stomach.

Yang finally calms down and wipes a tear away. "You heard her, Weiss. Tomorrow during first period you have to sit on the lap of the first guy you see. If you don't there will be consequences."

Weiss starts shaking in anger. "Yang, truth or dare?"

Yang grins. "Dare of course. Now hit me with your best shot."

Weiss who was finally able to calm down smirks "Cut your hair to above your shoulders."

Yang's mouth is agape; she starts losing color in her face and begins brushing her hair. "Um… how about we forget about Truth or Dare? You won't have to do the dare from before, Weiss. Agreed?"

Though Weiss doesn't want to go through with her dare she wants Yang to pay infinitely more. "What's wrong? I thought you said you could do any dare, I guess you're just a coward."

Yang doesn't say anything, still brushing her hair. "I can… just not this one." Yang's last words in a whisper but was still loud enough for everyone to hear.

Jaune looks at Yang in worry. "Weiss, her hair is important to her. Maybe you can let up on her, okay?"

Weiss scoffs. "Why should I? She provoked me and I countered one hundred fold. It's what she deserves."

Jaune sighs. "Weiss, can you please let it go?"

"Is that an order?" Weiss says with a hint of anger.

Jaune shakes his head no. "No… I'm asking you as a friend."

Weiss looks away. "Fine" She sits back down. "Forgive my actions, Yang. I should not have picked a dare that would have hurt your feelings."

Yang smiles. "Thanks, Weiss. So what dare do you wanna give me?"

Weiss thinks about it for a moment. "The same thing Blake dared me. But you have to do it during history."

Yang grins. "No problem, I can handle it."

Yang then directs her attention at Jaune. She was thankful that Jaune was able to save her hair. But she couldn't pass up this opportunity. "Jaune, since you're the last one. Truth or dare?"

Jaune smiles. "Well I'm not brave like you so I'll just go with truth."

Yang smirks, expecting Jaune to choose truth. "Who do you find to be the most attractive out of the six girls here?"

Ren raises his eye brow curious at Jaune's preference but was secretly hoping that it wasn't Nora. '_Why exactly would I care? Nora and I are just good friends.'_

All of the girls except for Nora and Yang were blushing, Yang because she was the one who was asking and Nora was just… being Nora.

Yang was expecting Jaune to blush an even deeper shade of red than Ruby's cloak. However, that was not the case.

Jaune smiles genuinely at the girls. "That's quite difficult to answer. To be honest you're all beautiful in your own unique way."

The girls with the exception of Nora and Yang start blushing. Their blushes an even deeper shade of red from before.

Yang grins. "Come on, Jaune just tell us. It's me isn't it?"

Pyrrha frowns hoping that it wasn't Yang who he thought was the most attractive. She was hoping that Jaune would say her. '_Wait, what am I saying? I just met him today. But… he's so handsome and caring. He was so kind to me and he didn't even know of my status as a celebrity. He was being genuine with me, treating me like any other normal person."_

Ruby was starts twiddling her thumbs. '_Why am I so nervous? Jaune and I have only known each other since yesterday. He's cute… I mean nice. He's also funny, and he seems to love weapons like I do. We're just friends so there's no way I could like him in that sort of way… right?'_

Blake didn't care what Jaune says. She doesn't really know him all that well so whatever he says is of no concern to her.

Weiss was still blushing, for what reason she didn't know. _'What does it matter? He's just a commoner who doesn't belong here. He may have strength but he lacks intelligence. So I shouldn't concern myself. He'll probably say Pyrrha or me though so he can try and get closer to us, the nerve of him!'_

Jaune chuckles. "I'm being serious. You're all beautiful in your own unique ways. Because of that I can't choose anyone."

Jaune looks at Yang, the said girl was no longer smiling but was awaiting what he was going to say. "Yang, what makes you beautiful is not only your stunning body…" Yang blushes. "But also your loving nature towards your sister, Ruby." Ruby perks up at the mention of her name. Jaune continues "Your fighting style may be brutal and for a brawler." Yang laughs nervously. "But you make it look graceful and stunning. Something that I think only you could do." Yang's face was just as red as her sister's cloak. "Then there's your hair" Yang perks up, and starts brushing her hair still blushing. "Your hair is something you hold dear, and I can see why. Your hair is so breathtaking, the way it flows when a breeze blows through. Its gold appearance when you fight. It's truly… gorgeous."

Yang smiles at the fellow blonds praises.

Jaune turns to Ruby. "As for you" Ruby sits up straight. "like your sister you have a loving nature for her. As well as for weapons." Ruby laughs nervously. "But it's cute." Ruby blushes again.

"Really?" Ruby asks thinking that Jaune was joking.

Jaune nods his head. "Really, and you're fun to talk to as well." Ruby giggles "And your laugh, I love that too. But out of all your amazing attributes there is one thing that makes you truly special. And that would be your heart."

Ruby hides her face behind a pillow.

Jaune looks at Blake. "I may not know you very well. We haven't really talked much but judging by what you do I have a good idea of what kind of person you are." Blake looks up from her book. She was curious to know if Jaune would be right about her character. "Where do I start? I mean there are many things attractive about you."

Blake looks back in her book.

Jaune continues despite this "For starters, you're beautiful in appearance from your long raven hair, your hypnotizing amber eyes.

Blake rolls her eyes behind her book so no one would see her.

Jaune continues."But enough about that, people probably tell you how beautiful you are everyday."

Blake looks up from her book. "No actually, they don't."

Jaune smiles "Then they must be blind."

Blake was slightly taken aback by his words.

"Who cares about those other people? Besides it's not only your physical beauty that I find attractive about you. I find your love for literature to be lovely. I too love stories. If it weren't for the stories I've read I would never have wanted to be a hunter. I would never have met any of you if that were the case."

Blake and everyone were taken aback by Jaune's sincere words.

Jaune rubs the back of his head. "But enough about me this is about you, Blake. The reason why I find your love for stories to be attractive is because it shows how intellectual you are. You also seem to have a calm mind and think things through before taking action. That's a great combination that I find really beautiful. You'll go far without a doubt. You'll most likely find a boyfriend in no time."

Blake began to blush. '_He sounds so sincere and gentle. He's… nice. But if he knew that I was a Faunus then it would all change. He's probably just like any other human.'_

Jaune looks at Weiss next.

Blake's ears start twitching which results in her bow moving slightly. Jaune notices '_Did her bow just… move? _Jaune decides to brush the though away and looks at Weiss.

Weiss rolls her eyes. "Great, now I'm next. Can you just skip me?"

Jaune smiles despite Weiss's words. "Now why would I do that?"

Weiss scoffs "You're just trying to butter your way in our hearts. I don't like that."

Jaune frowns. "I see… well you don't have to worry about that. I have no intention of such things."

Weiss crosses her arms. "Of course it's not your intention." She says sarcastically.

Jaune has a sad smile. "Well despite your hostilities towards me I still find you beautiful."

Weiss begins to blush, her usual pale skin having color.

Jaune continues "You're graceful, smart, beautiful as well as a caring person."

Weiss glares at Jaune. "Stop there. I don't feel like hearing you spout such drivel."

Jaune sighs. "As you wish."

Jaune looks at Pyrrha and smiles. Pyrrha starts to blush only to be unbeknownst to Jaune. "Pyrrha, where do I start. You're very beautiful for one thing. I know I've said this to everyone before but it's true for each and every one of you. You're a caring person. You're so kind to me even though I've never heard of your previous accomplishments. I hear that celebrities don't typically take kind to that."

Pyrrha laughs "I wouldn't say I'm a celebrity."

Jaune smiles "Regardless, my statement still stands. You're a good person who'll make it so far. I'm lucky to get to be on your team."

Pyrrha shakes her head in disagreement. "Actually, I think its I who should be lucky."

Jaune tilts his head to the side, confused. "Why would you say that?"

Pyrrha giggles "Because I get to be on your team."

Jaune smiles at that. "I see… well I guess we're both fortunate."

Jaune looks at Nora. Ren's heartbeats begin to fasten. _'What is he going to say? He was so poetic with the others. Will he do the same for Nora? Why do I even care? Nora can make her own decisions. Besides if I had to trust anyone with Nora it would be Jaune.'_

Nora starts giggling waiting for what Jaune was going to say.

Jaune smiles. "Nora… you're just awesome."

Nora cheers and starts jumping around in victory. "You hear that? I'm awesome!" Nora starts striking various poses suggesting victory.

Ren sighs in relief.

Jaune starts laughing. "Okay I think we've had enough fun for one day. Let's get to bed everyone."

Ren however asks one question before they go to sleep. "Jaune? Why is it that you openly told everyone why you found them attractive?"

The girls look at him wanting an answer as well.

Jaune rubs the back of his head. "Well, my dad told me something a long time ago. "If you don't want a girl to ever beat you up then complement her." So with that knowledge I decided that this was the best way I could praise everyone so I would never have to get beat up by the six of you."

Everyone deadpans. Simultaneously the girls all have one thought in their minds. _'Are you kidding me!?'_

Ren raises his eye brow confused "Is that really it?"

Jaune laughs "Well not entirely. That's just a small reason why."

"Then what is the reason?" Pyrrha asks

"Well my mother told me that the way to charm a girl was to tell them how beautiful they are." Jaune says.

Pyrrha widens her eyes. "Wait you mean you're trying to charm all of us?" Pyrrha was shocked by Jaune's actions.

Everyone else was also shocked at Jaune's actions.

Jaune blinks a few times. "Well of course I am. I'm trying to become better friends with all of you." At that Jaune gives them a warm and genuine smile.

All the girls blush.

Pyrrha looks down on the ground. _'So that's what he meant. He was just trying to further his friendship with us.'_

Jaune looks at them with confusion. "Did I do something wrong?"

"NO" All the girls reply excluding Weiss and Nora.

Jaune blinks but decides to drop it. "Alright, if there's nothing wrong then let's go to bed."

They all comply and sleep together in the living room, the girls being on the left side while the boys were on the right side.

Yang was staring up at the ceiling deep in thought. '_Jaune sure knows how to get a girl interested. Yep it's official. I'm totally making him mine.' _

Ruby too was looking up at the ceiling thinking about Jaune. _'Jaune sure is sweet. He'd make a great boyfriend for anyone. I know I'd want him to be mine… OH MY GOD WHAT AM I THINKING!? I mean… would I even have a chance?' _Ruby frowns. _'I'm not the prettiest girl someone will ever meet. Besides he would probably want to go out with someone like Yang or Pyrrha then someone like me. But what do I care? He's just a friend.'_

Blake was reading while it was dark. She was using her night vision to read. However, her thoughts drifted over to thoughts about Jaune. _'He seems like a nice guy. But for all I know he's just trying to get everyone to like him. He might not even like Faunus.'_ Blake frowns at the thought hoping that it wasn't the case.

Weiss was sleeping on her side. She was angry no furious. _'What's with him? I don't understand him at all. Is he just trying to get close to us so he can use us for his own benefits? Then again he risked his life protecting us from the Death Bringer. If it weren't for him I'd be… gone.'_

Pyrrha smiles as she was drifting off to sleep. '_He really is a good person. He said that to us in hopes of furthering our friendship not to get in a relationship with us. Though it's unusual it was still quite charming. I hope to get to know him even better as time goes on.' _Pyrrha closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Ren was having a hard time falling asleep. How you might ask. Usually he'd fall asleep without much trouble. Well not tonight. Currently Nora was having a dream… about both of them.

Nora starts talking in her dream. "Oh Ren…" Ren blushes a light pink. "… I love…" Ren blushes a dark shade of red "… YOUR PANCAKES!" Nora cheers.

Ren sighs in relief. "Oh thank god."

Jaune was thinking about **him**. More specifically VII and why his friend would hate him. _'Why, I want to know why you hate me. The reason the director gave me couldn't possibly be it. It just can't… right?' _Jaune falls asleep finally, ready for a new day.

* * *

Okay so to be honest I thought it was too soon to do a truth or dare scene like this because Jaune hasn't had much interaction with everyone yet. But I made you all wait for so long and I decided that I should add more to the chapter. Now I was going to add a lot more for Weiss but I wanted to save it for another time. So forgive me for adding so little to Weiss in the truth or dare scene. Now if you have any advice for me on the chapters then please tell me through the reviews. If there is something wrong then please tell me. If you don't then I'll only assume that I'm just adequate (which I don't want to be) or just perfect (which I'm nowhere near.) Well I hope you all enjoyed the story so far. I'll try to not make you all wait too long.

Also if you've figured out who each secret character if you would is then don't say who it is. For example, when Gilbert was mentioning two guys whose names start with Q and the other one with R. Don't say who it is okay. Some people might actually not know who it could be. So no spoils in the reviews.

Update:

Oh my god I feel terrible for forgetting to give credit to where it's due. I forgot to give credit to the clan idea. Its the same person I mentioned before. The story is known as Of Another D'Arc. The author is KSL Cross. Sorry for not mentioning it sooner.


End file.
